


Destruction

by Shadowland53



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Aether Foundation, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Death, Depression, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Humiliation, International Police (Pokemon), Manipulation, Neglect, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Humiliation, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Violence, haven't decided yet, maybe some smut, team skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowland53/pseuds/Shadowland53
Summary: "(Y/N) is a special kind of person, she's the only person in existence who can use Pokemon Powers and Moves. It's like she is a human Pokemon herself. She is constantly on the run from anyone with any form of authority and power, knowing full well that they would NEVER help her. People like that would only keep her to themselves, yet she somehow has managed to keep her younger sister alive and on the run with her too. Her younger sister Lucy shows no signs of being able to use any Powers like her older sister. They have both ended up in Alola and are on the run from the Aether Foundation, after the worm hole and Ultra Space ordeal. Where will they end up now?"





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This Guzma X Reader story will be a lot different from ones I have previously seen. 
> 
> Enjoy. ;-)

“(Y/N) THEY’RE CATCHING UP TO US!” Your little sister screamed as you carried her, running for dear life. It didn’t matter were the two of you ran, everyone wanted to use you. You were someone very rare, you knew how to use what others would call Pokémon Moves, or powers. You weren’t very good at it, but that didn’t stop anyone who had any form of power hunting you down.

“GET BACK HERE!” You heard the police yell at you, your little sister crying as they began to catch up to the both of you. Looks like you had no choice then, you focused as you ran and disappeared in a pink flash, utterly confusing the police. You then landed with a loud crash and tumble probably scaring whoever was around, as you heard a few new screams.

“Yo, the fuck was THAT!?” You heard some guy ask, but once he saw you rise up he probably shit himself. You looked over at your sister who was looking around at all the people around and ended up doing the same. You glanced around to find many different people, but they all dressed the same, like they were some kinda gang. Hell, you were in a pretty run down looking mansion.

“H-hey, you ok there?” You looked over at the one who carefully walked up to you.

“Please don’t hurt her!” Your sister shouted, tears streaming down her face, as she tried to protect you.

“Yo, we don’t wanna hurt ya, you just appeared outta nowhere and scarred the shit outta us.” another one stated walking up to the both of you.

“Yeah, we’re fine…just on the run from…everyone I guess?” You asked sitting up rubbing your head.

“Heh, join the club, we’re all run-aways.”

“Where are we? And who are you guys?” Your little sister asked, growing a little more comfortable with them.

“Oh, you guys are in Po Town, and as for who we are? We’re Team Skull! Or…at least we used to be. Our boss left us and disbanded the gang, most of us found places to go after the disbandment, but guys like us? We have nowhere to go, so we haven’t left this place.” One of them told you, looking around at everyone else sadly.

“Wow, your boss sounds like a dick.” You stated in a matter of fact tone.

“He could get pretty violent sometimes, but he always took people like us in. He still comes around sometimes to see how we are doing.” They told you making you and your sister think.

“So none of you guys have stepped up a leader?” Your little sister asked.

“What could we possibly do?” One of them asked folding their arms at the both of you.

“You guys could find out the real reason why he disbanded the gang, that’s a start. Once you guys know that, then it can lead on from there.” You told them standing up cracking your back, but they all looked hesitant about it until one of them stepped forward.

“Who are you guys?” they asked.

“I’m (Y/N) and this is my little sister Lucy.” You answered helping Lucy up from the ground.

“How about this, you guys find out why your boss disbanded the gang, and then I’ll take on the role as leader.” You offered, you where honestly surprised on how quickly they agreed. Some of them ended up leading you to a room, which you assumed was their old boss’s room. You didn’t really complain when you saw it though, both yourself and your little sister collapsed on the bed and fell asleep pretty damn quickly.

 

 

When you finally awoke you found yourself alone in the massive bed, Lucy must have went down to explore around. She was only 14 years old, going onto 15 and already a run-away and you always felt bad about that, but what other choice did you have? Being who you are, they would have gone for your little sister regardless. Nobody else in the whole wide world was like you, you were the only person in existence who could use Pokémon Moves. Using Psychic and Fighting type moves was by far the easiest to do, but anything else? It always proved to be difficult, you could always mange punching or kicking type moves, like a fire punch or a trop kick. But it always took a lot out of you. You were just about to get outta bed when you little sister came charging through the door, frightening you.

“(Y/N), (Y/N) Their old boss is here!” Lucy stated trying her best to drag you outta bed.

“Alright, alright, just let me get changed first and I’ll meet you down there.” You told her ruffling her hair, once she left you ended up getting changed into some clothes one of the girls had left you with. They were a little bit different from what the rest of the girls were wearing. Instead of white denim shorts they were black, long black thigh high socks with black and silver sneakers. She had also left you with a team skull tank top. The only thing you added was your black hoodie, which you left unzipped.

Once you were dressed you exited the room to find one of the boys talking with what you assumed was their old boss. He wasn’t exactly what you were expecting, yet at the same time you kinda should have. Like yourself, he also wore a black hoodie which he left unzipped. But his sleeves only came down to his elbows and had a black and white zig zag pattern down the arms. He wore a simple white t shirt and pretty loose black sweat pants with a white crisscross pattern down the bottom of them and with white sneakers to match. He certainly had a black and white theme going on, hell, he even had white hair with a black undercut. And those eyes, looks like they haven’t seen much sleep at all. The only thing you found that wasn’t exactly fitting was his golden sunglasses and watch.

“Look boss, unlike everyone else we don’t have anywhere else to go, so the least you could do is give us the real reason why you disbanded the gang. So stop avoiding the question yo!” the young boy stated. You could tell he was pretty scared about standing up to him, but he had everyone else standing beside him.

“Sigh…will ya consider leaving this place if I tell ya?” He asked running a hand through his hair, but that’s when your little sister decided to have a crack at him.

“Why would they leave this place when they’ve told you so many times that they can’t!” Lucy shouted walking up behind the young boy. This must have surprised everyone, including their old boss, who didn’t even notice that she was here to begin with. As funny as you thought the image was, you didn’t want her getting to involved in this mess.

“Hey, Lucy! How about you let me handle this and you go spend some time with Viv?” You asked holding out your little sister’s Pokéball containing her only Pokémon, a meadow Vivillon. You slid down the stair railings, avoiding the fallen down chandelier and joined the rest as Lucy ran over to you, grabbing her Pokémon, heading to the kitchen. Once she was gone you faced their old boss, walking up next to the young boy looking up at their old boss. Despite his hunched over stance he easily towered over you, but you only placed your hands on your hips looking up at him.

“Sorry about that, my little sister can be a bit hot headed at times. But now that she’s outta the way, why don’t we all continue discussing why you disbanded the gang here?” You asked folding your arms, trying to hold back a smirk.

“Mind telling me who the hell you are?” he asked glaring you down, and even more so when you weren’t intimidated by him in the slightest.

“Consider me a new comer here, a run-away as such. Only got here yesterday actually, but despite that I’ve found out a lot about you.” You told him, smirking almost evilly, throwing him off.

“Everyone, let me deal with this guy, and how about you guys help Lucy in the kitchen. I can smell her burning something already.” You stated loudly, everyone seemed surprised at first, but when they smelled the air more they could tell that you were right. Many of them ran to the kitchen to see what was going on and to help her and the other fled the scene, leaving you alone with their old boss.

“You only got here yesterday and ya already seem to have all of em’ under control.” He stated, sounding almost impressed with you.

“Quit changing the subject and just spit it out already. I really don’t wanna have to do this the hard way.” You threatened him glaring up at him.

“And why should I have to tell you princess? I don’t even know who you are!”

“I’m assuming you’ve known your little gang here for a while, yet you can’t tell them? So we can do this two ways, you tell me the reasons why and then you can be on your merry fuckin’ way or I force the answers out of you.” You told him harshly placing your hands on your hips again.

“Careful girly, you have no idea who you’re messin’ with.” He growled back making you laugh darkly at him.

“Oh please, I’ve escaped the clutches of Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and now most recently the Aether Foundation. You aren’t scary or intimidating in the slightest, so actually, you be careful boy, because you have no idea what you are messing with right here.” You told him harshly, and you noticed that he flinched when you mentioned the Aether Foundation and even more so when you walked up closer to him, standing mere centimetres away from him.

“This all has something to do with the Aether Foundation, doesn’t it?” You asked, softening your expression looking up at him.

“Why do you care?” He asked glaring down at you, clenching his fists in his hoodie pockets.

“Your little gang here was nice enough to let me in, this is the only team I’ve come across that doesn’t wanna…use me.” You told him, hesitating for a moment, you could tell he became curious about what you hesitated about.

“How ‘bout this, ya tell me why so many teams were after ya, and then I’ll tell ya why I disbanded Team Skull.” He told you folding his arms, smirking down at you.

“How about I show you instead.” You told him with a slight growl grabbing his arm, teleporting him to his old room. Needless to say he was shocked and looked over at you with wide eyes.

“Well as you can imagine, I’ve had plenty of people hunt me down for that.” You told him, letting his arm go.

“So, everyone wants ya for what you can do there?” He asked running his hand through his white hair again.

“Yeah, basically…I don’t know how to do much though. I’m apparently the only person in existence who can use Pokémon Moves. Psychic and Fighting type moves are the more easier ones to learn. I can also handle, like, a Fire Punch too. Stuff like that, but that clearly wasn’t enough for some of them…Team Rocket wanted me to be their grand weapon, they wanted me to be on par with the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo. They also had my little sister tested to see if she was anything like me, and luckily for her she wasn’t. But they used her against me, saying if I didn’t do what I was told Lucy would suffer.” You told him sitting up on the bed watching him stand there and listen.

“What about all the other teams then?” He asked giving you a questioning look.

“Once Team Rocket broke up their admins stayed back and “tried” to contain me. But they were easy to escape. But my teleportation was worse than what it is now and we ended up in Honne. Once Team Aqua and Magma found out about me they fought over me, nowhere near as harsh as Team Rocket was. But was fairly annoying, considering I had to also make sure Lucy stayed safe too, she’ll only be turning 15 this year.” You told him shrugging off those Teams like they were just an annoyance.

“Then what about Team Galactic?” He asked and you flinched, a little too obviously for your liking.

“That bad huh?” He asked finally sitting down next to you on the bed.

“That Cyrus man has no fuckin’ emotions, he made Team Rocket look like fuckin’ saints…” You told him, shuddering at remembering what that man put you through.

“Once I managed to get away from that nut case I then had to deal with Team Plasma when they had split into two. That Ghetsis guy was the most power hungry person I’ve ever seen, he was just insane when I had to deal with him. It honestly took a lot to get away from him, and then we somehow ended up in Kalos. It honestly wasn’t too bad to start with, and Lucy even managed to catch herself a Pokémon. But then we ended up stuck with Team Flare’s fucking genocide plan, if their first plan didn’t work out then I was the next best thing. Luckily for us when it did fail we managed to get away in time.” You explained, noticing the scars on your back start burning, remembering the pain you had endured.

“Then what ‘bout Aether?” he asked, raising a brow at you.

“I was aware of all the experiments they were doing, and I was no exception…She told me if I didn’t comply she would…freeze…my sister. Along with the rest of the Type Nulls she had…” You admitted, but to your surprise he laughed without humour.

“Yeah that sounds ‘bout right, that Lusamine chick’s fuckin’ crazy.” He told you, again running a hand through his hair.

“So you know about her?” You asked, stretching your arms above your head, waiting for him to answer you.

“She’s the main reason why I disbanded Team Skull.” He told you making you snap to attention, but you could tell that he was struggling to say words now. This Lusamine woman must have really fucked him up, considering the way he was acting. But then an idea struck you.

“You really don’t wanna talk about it do you?” You asked, receiving a glare from him.

“Of course I don’t!” He shouted, but flinched when you grabbed both of his hands and places your forehead against his.

“T-the fuck are ya doing?!”

“Shut up, if you don’t wanna say it then just think it and I’ll read your mind. I believe in a Pokémon battle they would call this Mind Reader.” You told him, trying to focus. He calmed down a bit but remained tense, probably wasn’t used to having someone this close to him. The both of you sat there for a moment until he finally started to actually focus on what you needed to see. And what that was wasn’t what you were expecting.

It started off fairly straight forward, Lusamine confronted Team Skull and offered them a deal. They would be a distraction for the authorities and general public so that the Aether Foundation would go unnoticed when they would open the Ultra Wormhole. It worked out well for the most part as Lusamine was paying Team Skull rather well. But it started to get outta hand when Lusamine began to charm him. Thus slowly dragging him through a very emotionally manipulative relationship, using him whenever she’d see fit. It was only then, when he tried to leave you found out the real reason why he disbanded Team Skull. She had threated that if he left she would have everyone in Team Skull thrown in jail for all they have done. So he had stayed and even followed her into Ultra Space to find the Ultra Beasts. It was then you began to struggle seeing things clearly, but you could make out Lusamine talking down to him and leaving to do what she pleased and then a jellyfish like Pokémon attack him when he tried to catch it. It ended up possessing him for a while until it rejected him. Leaving him terrified and poisoned from the beast, then you assumed he was done as he stopped focusing on that entirely so you stopped the Mind Reader and let go of his hands.

“Ya done yet?” he asked harshly as you began to remove your forehead from his.

“Yeah, all done…I’ll tell them why myself.” You told him as you stood up from the bed, only to find Lucy standing in the door way.

“Lucy, what’s up?” You asked as she stepped into the room, looking over at the old boss carefully for a moment then back up at you.

“You’ve been up here for a long time. Everyone’s wondering if everything’s ok is all.” Lucy informed you glancing over at the old boss again, with distrust in her eyes.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, just finished up.” You told Lucy, lifting her up and placing her on your shoulders, making her easily tower over the old boss’s height. Eventually when he was about to leave your sister blurted out something that you completely forgot to ask.

“Before you leave can you tell us your name?” Lucy asked placing her arms on top of your head.

“Guzma.” He answered simply making his way out of the mansion door.

 

 

“Yeah, it was either he disbanded the gang or he risked all of you going to jail.” You told them sadly, in a way you felt kinda bad for Guzma.

“And the Aether Foundation doesn’t suffer the consequences!? That’s some messed up shit yo! And after we did all that shit for em’ too!” One of them yelled, clearly pissed off.

“Is there seriously nothing we can do?” another one asked, but you only laughed lightly.

“Remember when I said if you could find out why he disbanded I’d step up as Leader? That offer still stands if you want too.” You told them, scratching the back of your head nervously. There was dead silence for a brief moment until the same girl who gave you the outfit you were currently wearing walked over to you.

“You’d seriously do that for us?” She asked, getting a bit emotional.

“Hell yeah I would, besides, I have my own personal beef with the Aether Foundation too.” You stated placing your hands on your hips.  

“Then what’s our first order of business, boss?” She asked handing you what looked like a large golden chain necklace with the Team Skull insignia.

“Alright, Team Skull, let’s get to work! Our first order of business is the Aether Foundation!” You stated loudly getting the newly re-formed Team pumped up again.


	2. Attack Order

“Yo boss, we’ve never tried to pull anything like this off before, ya think it’ll work?” A male grunt asked who seemed a bit nervous.

“I know we can pull it off, and when we do our lives will get just that much easier.” You told the grunt ruffling his hair as the entirety of Team Skull had arrived at Malie Port, where some of the Grunts had found the boat that the Aether Foundation had given them, and drove into port. It was midnight exactly and everyone around was asleep in their homes. Once everyone was gathered and ready they all waited for your instructions.

“Alright here’s the plan again, a quarter of you all with wait on standby here in Malie with Lucy. The rest of you will be coming with me to the Aether Foundation’s Island. When we get there we will be heading down to the science labs on the lower floors. The majority of you guys will be holding back the Aether employees while I and a few of you who are left will get into the labs. Once we are in the labs we will be stealing some documents on a Pokémon called Type Full/Null, The Ultra Worm Holes, Ultra Space and the Documentation they did on me also. Once we have all that I will order a full retreat and we will make our way back here. Once we make our way back here all of you who are stationed here will help us if we are being chased. Everyone clear with that?” You asked, explaining the plan one last time to everyone, as they all agreed they prepared.

“(Y/N) this is one of the riskiest things you’ve done in a long time, you know that right?” You turned your head around to see your sister Lucy, arms folded looking at you.

“I’m aware, but if this works out imagine the blackmail I could do with Aether, it’s worth the risk.” You told Lucy as you stepped into the Team Skull boat.

“Be careful!” Lucy shouted as the boat roared to life, you gave your sister a thumbs up and the boat made its way over to the Aether “Paradise”.

“I’m kinda excited yo, it’s like a fuckin’ spy mission!” You heard a grunt shout over the roaring wind and engine.

 

Once you guys finally made it into the port, the alarms hadn’t even gone off yet, which surprised you.

“Alright everyone, remember when you come across the Aether Employees, stall them, and don’t beat them down right away. We need to buy for time more than anything.” You reminded them, and received a nod from all of them.

“Alright, a couple of you stay with the boat, the rest of you, with me.” You told them as you made your way over to the elevator. It was only then you heard the alarms go off and see a swarm of Aether Employees chase after you all. Many of Team Skull was held back by the Aether Employees as you and a few others made it down into the labs. It was then you came across some of the Aether Scientists. All but one of the grunts stayed back to hold of the Aether Scientists, as you and the last grunt ran into the labs where they kept all the files that you were looking for.

“Yo boss, they have physical files too!” the grunt told you as you stuck a USB into the computer and started downloading the files. You quickly ran over to the grunt and saw they were all the same files they had on the computer, except for one. They had a whole collection of files on Team Skull, which surprised you.

“Grab the files that they have on Team Skull!” you ordered as you ran back over to the computer and saw that it was nearly done with the download. You anxiously waited for the download to complete. Once completed, the grunt had just finished grabbing all the files you asked them to grab. The both of you ran out of the lab back to the elevator calling for retreat. The Rest of the Team Skull grunts followed you onto the elevator and made your way back to the docking station. Once all the grunts saw you and heard you calling for them to retreat they called back all of their Pokémon and made their way over to the boat. You made sure everyone boarded the boat first and made sure everyone was on before you jumped in. Once again the engine roared to life and all of you made your escape, driving at full speed back to Malie City Port. You had constantly looked behind you to see if the Aether Foundation was chasing you. And every time you did, they weren’t there following you all, which you found quite suspicious and odd. Once you all arrived back at Maile City Port, the rest of Team Skull ran over to you all.

“Alright everyone! It doesn’t look like they are following us, but just to play it safe hide the boat and then we’ll make our way back to Po Town.” You told them jumping out of the boat. Once the boat was hidden you all made your way back to Po Town, adrenaline still pumping through your veins as you all made your way back to Po Town very quickly. By the time you had arrived at Po Town it was about 4 am. The first thing you did was have the grunt who grabbed the files place them next to the computer and ran over to it and checked the USB. You wanted to make sure all the files copied over and downloaded properly. Once you checked all of them were there, correct and not corrupted you cheered loudly.

“Well looks like our little mission was a success!” You shouted happily, turning to all of them. Everyone cheered excitedly and relief. After a few hours of celebration for completing their first mission as the new Team Skull, most of the Grunts, yourself and Lucy ended up passing out and falling asleep.

 

 

“Boss, BOSS!” You woke up to some of the grunts shaking you awake, looking quite scared about something.

“I’m up, I’m up, what’s going on?” You asked as you sat up rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.  

“Yo! People from the Aether Foundation are here!” One told you, fear dripping off their tone of voice. You stood up, making sure not to wake up Lucy and headed to the main room near the front door of the shady house and saw some people you weren’t expecting. Before these people spoke to you a grunt whispered to you that they were Gladion, the former Team Skull Enforcer and Wicke. Wicke you had already heard of from Lucy, apparently this woman was very kind hearted and nice. Along with those two a few Aether Foundation Employees stood by them, as protection and witness you thought.

“I thought Team Skull disbanded, but I guess I was mistaken.” Gladion spat, glaring up at you, you just laughed dryly and walked over to the both of them.

“I wouldn’t be so rude to someone who managed to steal top secret information from Aether Foundation in just a few hours. Besides, could you imagine what would happen if all this information were to go public?” You asked smirking down at the young boy, he was about Lucy’s age, around 15 years old, and he only glared at you angrily as the rest of Team Skull began to wander around also shooting glares at him. 

“(Y/N) was it?” Wicke asked, you only looked at her and rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, don’t pretend you don’t know who I am. Along with Lusamine’s experiments with Type Null and everything I was also one of test subjects too. Or don’t you remember everything she did to me, I appreciate you taking care of Lucy while I was being tortured by that poor excuse for a human being, but this is a different.” You told Wicke harshly, and Gladion only glanced up at Wicke for conformation. Wicke only sighed sadly and nodded slightly at Gladion who was shocked, just for a brief moment, but quickly recovered.

“Wicke? Is that you?” You turned around to find Lucy walking up next to you.

“Oh Lucy dear! I’m so glad to see you’re ok!” Wicke shouted gleefully as she hugged your sister. You smiled slightly at the reaction until you glanced over at Gladion. Was that a hint of blush on his cheeks? Oh you’ll be damned if you let this edge lord touch your little sister. He must have sensed you glaring him down and he glanced back at you for a moment. But that’s all it took to let him know exactly you were saying through your glare.

“Ahem, anyway, back to what we were discussing earlier.” You stated, still sending Gladion a vicious glare.

“Right, what do we have to do to make sure you won’t be letting that information into the public?” Gladion asked, finally beginning to compose himself.

“You’ll be paying for Team Skull basic necessities and bills to keep Po Town running. After what Lusamine did to Guzma and the rest of Team Skull it’s the least the Aether Foundation could do for the rest of us here.” You told them smirking at their clueless faces, as Wicke finally let go of Lucy.

“Wait, seriously!? That’s all you want?” Gladion asked, utterly surprised.

“Yeah? Look, I maybe the new boss of Team Skull, but I’m not the same as Guzma. I plan on changing a lot of things around here. Hoping you’ll do the same for the Aether Foundation.” You told him placing your hands on your hips.

“I plan on doing that, I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. Team Skull has a bad reputation you know.” Gladion warned you, but you only rolled your eyes at him.

“That’s my problem to deal with, not yours.” You told him as he and Wicke made their way outside. Once they had exited Po Town you turned around and saw Team Skull with their shocked faces.

“Well, guess who doesn’t have to be paying bills and buying stuff. US!” You shouted happily, as Team Skull cheered happily.

“Well, it appears I’ve missed something here.” Yours and Team Skull’s cheering was cut short when you saw a man leaning in the doorway.

“Yo! Nanu, why you commin’ here and ruinin’ our celebration yo!” a grunt yelled, clearly Team Skull didn’t like this guy. And you could guess, looks like he was a police officer, but his red eyes and smirk caught you off guard slightly.

“So girl, you’re the new Boss of Team Skull huh?” Nanu asked walking over to you.

“Yeah, I am, why?” You asked carefully, watching his every move.

“I want to know what you’re intentions are for Team Skull. Guzma’s intentions were nothing but annoying and a huge inconvenience. Then the Aether Foundation nonsense? So, what’s the plan here?” Nanu asked, looking you right in the eyes. Lucy was about to step up and probably say something hot headed so you stopped her before she or anyone from Team Skull could ruin this.

“I’m not going to tell you what my intentions are for Team Skull, but I will tell you this. I don’t plan on trying to steal Pokémon or try to mess up people’s Island challenge was it? Anyway, I’m not Guzma here, things here will change. But, like him, I will be taking people in like he did. He gave people like us a home, so I will be continuing that.” You told Nanu matter of fact like. The both of you stared off at each other for a moment.

“However I will warn you about one thing. If **anyone** tries to hurt anyone in Team Skull I will be dealing with them in a much more…violent way, more so than what Guzma was **ever** capable of.” You warned darkly glaring at him, but he wasn’t fazed at all, in fact, he smirked back at you.

“Just as long as you don’t cause too much trouble then I don’t care. Do whatever then.” Nanu told you, with that same stupid smirk as he began to walk outside into the rain. Once the massive mansion doors clicked shut a grunt came up to you.

“Yo! You’re so good at talkin’ with those people! Mr Guzma would get so angry when trying to do anything like that yo!” the grunt stated, almost proudly at you.

“Well, it takes practice, but ignoring that, I think it’s time to party!” Lucy shouted as the rest of Team Skull cheered with her. Despite the mansion being a mess they cleaned up pretty quickly and pulled out a dj station/desk and started playing some music. Thus the dancing and alcohol kicked in very quickly. You sat back and watched everyone and laughed when some of the grunts where trying to teach Lucy how to dance. She really sucked at dancing, and she knew that you were laughing at her.  

“Let’s see if you can do any better (Y/N)!” Lucy shouted pouting at you with an angry scowl. You just laughed and stood up and focused for a moment, opened your eyes and smirked at Lucy. You then showed off what people in a Pokémon Battle would call Lunar Dance, quite a rare kind of move. Needless to say, everyone was shocked, even Lucy was a little shocked. You then decided to show off and do a Petal Dance move, making sure not to hurt anyone around you, making the petals fall around you and disappear. You then smirked at Lucy as everyone cheered for your dancing skills and Lucy rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at you.

You had all spend another night partying, this time even harder than the last time. But you were awake before anyone else, you had gone to bed earlier that everyone, so that’s probably why. It was about 5 in the morning and you walked out of Guzma’s old room to find most of the grunts past out all around the mansion. Expect you couldn’t find Lucy anywhere, you guess being an overprotective big sister kicked in and you began to search for her. After a while of searching she wasn’t in the mansion or even the empty pool. You always found it odd that it was empty, considering it was ALWAYS raining here. But when you went out the front you found her standing in the rain with Vivillon looking down at something. You walked up to her as she bent down to pick up whatever she and Viv were looking at. She must have heard you walking up and turned around, holding a very weak and injured looking Aron.

“(Y/N) I have no idea how this guy got in here, but he’s hurt!” Lucy informed you with distress as she held the little Aron in her arms. You dragged Lucy and her Pokémon to an under covered area and then began to focus on the Aron and began to heal it up with Heal Pulse. This move was extremely useful, but it always took a lot out of you, so you didn’t use it very often. Once you were done the Aron, fully healed, fell asleep in Lucy’s arms.

“Looks like you’re adding a new member to your team Lucy.” You told her winking at her, Lucy smiled slightly, looking down at the Aron in her arms.

Once the both of you walked back inside, everyone was still passed out. Lucy took Aron up to what was now her room, which was one of the few rooms that had been kept clean. You found out that the room had belonged to the former member of Team Skull’s Admin, Plumeria. You had even cleaned up Guzma’s old room, and gotten rid of the spray paint everywhere placed things in a much neater fashion, and had gotten rid of his alcohol stash. Although you were debating getting rid of the “throne”. You found it very narcissistic, but despite the throne being beaten up a lot, it was still surprising comfortable. As you headed back up to your room you remembered that you needed to fix the private bathroom that was attached to the room. Surprisingly the bathroom was kept fairly clean, unlike the room. The only thing you had to fix was the smashed mirror. As you entered the room and closed the door behind you, you heard a low chuckle. You immediately shot up and prepared a Fire Punch, but was only greeted with Guzma sitting in his old throne smirking at you.

“Dude!? The fuck!?” You yelled angrily, letting the fire from your hand subside, but he only chuckled at your reaction, with a bit more energy this time.

“I see by the gold chain there you’re the new boss huh?” Guzma asked, still smirking. You clutched the chain and looked down at it briefly before looking back at Guzma.

“Yeah, they gave it to me after I explained the situation.” You admitted, calming down slightly walking closer to him.

“Really now? Well ya mind tellin’ me what ya’ll doin’ last night. Apparently something big went down with Team Skull and I’m gettin’ the blame for it doll.” Guzma told you, his smirk wavering slightly.

“Why are you getting blamed for it? You aren’t the leader anymore, I am.” You stated, confused, but he only shook his head and looked up at you in a serious way this time.

“That doesn’t stop people from hating Big Bad Guzma. I made quite the name for myself doll, so when Team Skull suddenly pops back up, after I disbanded it, or course people are gonna think it’s me!” Guzma shouted a little more aggressively looking down at you with a look you couldn’t quite read.

“So the least you can do is tell me what you did.” Guzma commanded, calming himself down a bit.

“I had Team Skull sneak into Aether Foundation and steal documentation that would put them through hell and back if it went public. When they came to confront us I used it as Blackmail so the Aether Foundation would be paying for Team Skulls basic needs and bills.” You informed him, shrugging slightly. Guzma looked at you utterly lost for words making you smirk slightly.

“What? Didn’t think they’d be capable of doing that?” You asked smugly folding your arms at him.

“There is no way in hell you did that!” Guzma shouted, still in utter disbelief, sighing you grabbed the USB containing all the documents out of your pockets and walked up to where the laptop sat and plugged it in. You then began to pull up all the files and let him see for himself, you then decided to walk away from him while he was reading all the documents and pulled out all the physical files you had stolen about Team Skull. Guzma sat there still utterly shocked about everything that was in front of him.

“So, you’re really doin’ this huh?” Guzma asked in a low voice, which actually made him sound dangerous.

“Huh?”

“I disbanded Team Skull so these guys wouldn’t be thrown in jail, you come around and take up the role as boss and do something as stupid as this? You’re putting them in greater danger than I ever did.” Guzma told you in that dangerous low voice, which put you into fight mode. But then something caught your eye, you saw he had many still red cuts scattered around his arms and a massive one on his neck. Now that you were actually paying attention you also saw that he was wearing many white medical band aids. And even medical cotton to absorb infections on his cheek.

“Like you’re one to talk!” Both you and Guzma looked over at the door to find Lucy standing there with her Vivillon floating next to her.

“Or do I have to remind you that it was YOU who put Team Skull in that position in the first place!” Lucy shouted angrily glaring at Guzma, who flinched at her words but glared her down hatefully finally standing up from the throne. But to both of their surprise you sighed angrily and picked up both Lucy and Guzma using psychic powers to levitate them in mid-air.

“Lucy, there is a reason why I always do the talking.”  You told Lucy sighing as she growled angrily at both you and Guzma. But the 3 of you all heard some of the grunts shout at something for a while until Guzma sighed in annoyance, it was then you saw an old large man wearing a blue undershirt, white shorts, a large yellow button up shirt that he wore almost like a jacket and some simple sandals.

“Guzma my boy, you’ve been up here for a while, is everything…” The old man fell silent when he saw you holding Guzma and Lucy up in the air with your psychic powers. Everything fell into an awkward silence as everyone stared at you.

“Ahem, Guzma told me a bit about you. You must be the new Team Skull Leader?” The man asked, composing himself quickly. You let Guzma go of the levitation and then Lucy, gently placing them on the ground.

“Yeah I am, who are you exactly?” You asked, still quite suspicious of who this man was.

“I am Hala, Kahuna of Melemele Island.” Hala stated proudly, but you and Lucy only blinked in confusion.

“The fuck is a Kahuna?” Lucy asked frowning.

“Lucy! Sorry, my sister and I have only been in Alola for a few days. We aren’t exactly aware of this places traditions.” You stated scratching the back of your neck, apologetically.

“You’ve only been here a few days and are the new leader of Team Skull?” Hala asked confused now.

“It wasn’t that hard considering Team Skull has its problems with the Aether Foundation. I myself have my own beef with them too. We had a similar reason to get back at them, so we did. Now the Aether Foundation is paying for Team Skulls basic needs and bills to keep Po Town up and running.” You informed Hala who actually seemed slightly impressed with you.

“I’m still havin’ a hard time believin’ that you managed to infiltrate Aether, get all the shit you needed and blackmail them in ta paying for Team Skull. In under how many hours?!” Guzma stated shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.  

“If you don’t mind me asking, what do you plan on doing with Team Skull?” Hala asked, but Lucy spoke up before you could say your piece.

“We plan on NOT stealing Pokémon and fucking up people’s Island Challenge trails!” Lucy stated loudly glaring right at Guzma when she said it.

“Lucy, stop trying to start a fight with him, alright? As far as I’m concerned he would kick your ass in a Pokémon battle. You only have Viv here and that Aron, who you should be taking care of.” You told your sister harshly. Lucy sighed in defeat and made her way to the door as Viv followed her, but stopped at the door way and looked at Guzma with death in her eyes.

“Hurt my sister and I’ll fucking gut you.” Lucy told him darkly, making him flinch slightly as she finally left you could only sigh.

“Alright, to put it bluntly I want to change a few things around here. What Lucy said, we won’t be stealing Pokémon or doing anything with the Island challenge. Like Guzma said earlier to me, Team Skull doesn’t have a great reputation. But I’m not sure if I should try and let everyone know I’m the boss of Team Skull and not Guzma or I should start taking steps to slowly change Team Skull Reputation.” You told Hala, fiddling with the golden chain around your neck.

“And how would you exactly change Team Skull’s reputation?” Hala asked.

“Well, the needs of the people in Team Skull must be met first before anything else. Some of them come from pretty abusive families. The last thing I want or need is their families trying to start anything at all. So if anyone from Team Skull needs a restraining order in place I’ll do that.” You told them, glancing over at the box of Team Skull files the Aether Foundation had, then looking back at Hala.

“The next step is finding out what each of them actually wants to do with themselves, what their goals are and helping them achieve it. That could also be a start to help Team Skull’s reputation too.” You told Hala who wore what looked to be a proud expression on his face, but he had one more question to ask.

“And why are you doing this for them?” Hala asked with a smile on his face.

“I have two reasons why. The first one is because they’re the only Team I’ve ever come across that don’t want to use me as some weapon and they took myself and my sister in, we’ve been on the run for a very long time. The second reason is something my mother told me before she…passed away… Be what or who you needed when you were growing up.” You told Hala who smiled down proudly at you.

“This will be an extremely tough challenge for you, but if you ever need help, do not hesitate to ask for my assistance.” Hala told you making you smile now too, this was starting to now work out, just like you wanted it too.


	3. Rage Powder

It had been a few weeks since you had been put in control of Team Skull. Honestly things were getting tough, you had been doing exactly what you had been planning on doing. You had all the files of the Team Skull grunts and asked all of them if they wanted restraining orders on their families. Only a few said yes, but you didn’t want to rush the ones who were still considering it. You had later found out that Nanu was also Ula’ula’s Island Kahuna and he had been helping you out with the legal side of getting the restraining orders in check. You personally had to deal with the families as you were now there caretaker and most of the families were not happy. Nanu wasn’t exactly fond of doing this, but he did it regardless. Right now you had just finished up with the final restraining order and were heading back to Po Town. While you were busy doing legal stuff and managing the money income from the Aether Foundation Lucy had stepped up and began training the grunts, making them stronger, along with her new partner Lairon. It was pretty close to evolving when Lucy first found it, and now since Lucy had been training and taking care of it, it would probably be close to evolving to an Aggron soon. As soon as you walked into Po Town you heard a massive roar and made your way over to the mansion. It was then you saw many of the grunts and Lucy cheering, Lairon had just evolved into Aggron.

“(Y/N)! LOOK AT HIM!” Lucy shouted happily pointing up at her Aggron, you had to admit it was pretty impressive. Lucy was so happy, she even hugged the massive Aggron which towered over her. You ended up smiling looking up at the Aggron, Lucy really had been training hard. Many of grunts now had fully evolved Pokémon with Lucy’s help and were starting to become pretty good trainers. But some of the grunts could see how tired you were, physically and mentally.

“Yo boss, you look beat.” One of them stated eyeing you up and down.

“Heh, that’s what happens when I deal with people like your guy’s families. Which by the way is all done, so legally your families will no longer be able to come near you ever again.” You informed smiling even more when one of the girls began to cry out of relief, so happy that her family couldn’t hurt her anymore.

“For the rest of you the offer is still on the table, I’ve had officer Nanu helping with the legal stuff.” You told them stretching and yawning.

“Now I’m not sure about the rest of you but I’m gonna head to bed for a bit of a power nap.” You told the team smirking walking past them to your room. But as soon as you arrived in your room and closed the door your phone started to ring, groaning loudly you trudged your way over to it to find it was an unknown number. You debated for a moment if you should answer it or not, but the thought of it actually being something important made you pick it up and answer.

“Hello?”

“Met me at the entrance of Haina Desert tonight at 10:00 pm alone!” Then whoever they were hung the phone up, leaving you with just an annoying beeping noise. You decided to teleport there now and wait around the entrance for whoever it was.

 

About 2 hours later you saw a family you had dealt with when filing a restraining order for one of your grunts. Well calling them a family would give them credit for something they didn’t deserve. As you recalled the father was EXTREMELY controlling while the mother was a heavy drug user, along with many other problems that didn’t make them fit to be parents. Yet they had what you could only assume was there 5 year old son.

“I thought you said to be here at 10:00 pm, as far as I know it’s only 8:30 pm.” You told them walking up to them with your hands in your hoodie pockets and hood over your head. The only indication you gave them that it was you was the golden chain with the Team Skull insignia shinnying brightly in the darkness.

“THERE YOU ARE!” The father shouted making you just roll your eyes, they had been the most infuriating people you’d dealt with so far, at least in court.

“You’re gonna be sorry for doing what you did!” the mother shouted, you would normally try and make some snarky comment back, but you couldn’t help notice their son had a huge black and bruised eye.  

“You’re going to be sorry when you lose your next child if you keep up this bullshit! You couldn’t even take care of your first one, what in world makes you think you can raise another. Oh wait! That’s right! You don’t care and only use your children for money.” You spat at them darkly removing your hood.

“Shut up!” The mother shouted as both she and the father pulled out a Pokéball. The mother had a Sylveon, which you found very odd. Didn’t Sylveon evolve from Eevee from love and affection? Then the father threw out a Gliscor, but what caught you off guard is how miserable they looked, just like their son who stood with them. Not only that, but their Pokémon looked like they haven’t been fed in days, looking like they would topple over any minute. You couldn’t bring yourself to attack either of the poor Pokémon as they tried to attack you, you just avoided their attacks not wanting to hurt them. It was only when the two Pokémon collapsed in exhaustion you went in and attacked the parents. The father tried to grab you by the throat but you grabbed his arm and began to squeeze, until you heard his wrist snap along with a loud and painful scream from him. You then swung him by his broken wrist right into the mother making them tumble violently.

“Why don’t you two pathetic excuses for a human beings start running before I really get angry.” You told them darkly forming an Electro Ball in your hands glaring them down, they started running for their lives after the Electro Ball began to grow in size leaving you alone with their two Pokémon and 5 year old son.

“You ok there kid?” You asked, making him jump slightly as you walked over and began to carry the fainted Gliscor.

“Y-yeah, I’m ok…” He whimpered, clearly he wasn’t ok but the Pokémon took priority first.

“Well, could you do me a favour and carry Sylveon for me, kinda got my hands full with this guy.” You told him smiling slightly, noting how big Gliscor actually was. As you made it into the Pokémon Centre the nurse saw the state of the Pokémon and rushed over to you. The nurse took the two Pokémon away and into the emergency room and you were left alone with the kid.

“Tell me kid, you plan on going back to them?” You asked glancing down at him, but he only looked up at you sadly and nodded.

“I don’t have anywhere else to go…” he told you about to cry and you could only sigh.

“I can help you, because from that busted up eye of yours I don’t think it would be a good idea to go back.” You told him, keeping a gentle face.

“No offense, but I don’t really wanna be a part of Team Skull.” He told you carefully, eyeing off the golden chain you wore.

“Oh, I’m not forcing you to join Team Skull, or even asking you too. But I can give you a few options so you don’t have to go back to your family.” You told him, resting your arms on your knees as you squatted down.

“How?” He asked, now becoming interested and a little excited.

“I know two of the Kahuna’s from Alola who could probably help. I could have Kahuna Hala defiantly help.” You told the boy, who was seemingly growing more and more excited, eventually you had the boy seated down in one of the Café seats and bought him a Tapu Cocoa. Once he was busy drinking his warm drink you called Hala on your phone and waited until he answered.

“(Y/N) I know I said do not hesitate to ask for my assistance if you needed, but it is 11:00 pm at night.” Hala grumbled over the phone sounding tired as hell. It was only recently you found out that not only was he a Kahuna but was also an Elite 4 Member, so it made you feel a little bad.

“Sorry, but I have a bit of a problem. I had the parents of one of my grunts call me out at the entrance of Haina Desert. They were mad about the whole ordeal about the restraining order they got put on. But they had their 5 year old son with them, he looks pretty messed up. Their Pokémon fainted too because of how poorly they took care of them. The Pokémon are in treatment right now.” You told Hala who listened, and you heard him get up almost instantly.

“What about the young boy you have?” Hala asked, worried.

“I have him with me in Tapu Village Pokémon Centre, I scared off his parents and they just left him there. He has a pretty bruised up eye, it wouldn’t surprise me if they abuse him like they did his older sister.” You told him, you heard Hala stop and muffled talking for a moment then you back to you.

“Guzma and I will be there shortly.” Hala told you then hanging up the phone. Why the hell was Guzma coming with him?

“Is everything ok?” You turned around and saw the young boy looking at you a little worried.

“Yeah, Hala is on his way over right now.” You told him taking a seat across from him.

“Y…you look really tired. You have bags under your eyes that are turning purple.” The boy told you pointing at his own fucked up bruised eye, making you laugh without humour.

“You know, when you point at your own bruised eye it makes me look perfectly fine compared to you.” You told him smirking slightly, it made him laugh lightly for a moment.

“What’s Hala going to do with me?” The boy asked throwing you off a bit.

“That, young one, is depending on what you want.” Both you and the boy looked up to see both Hala and Guzma walking towards you.

“Wow, you look like shit.” Guzma blurted out making Hala smack him slightly.

“Yeah thanks man, I was going for the Hippowdon look.” You spat back with a smirk, making the boy hold back a laugh.

“Regardless you look very tired.” Hala stated in concern, looking you over.

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned about what I called you for instead of me?” You asked raising a brow up at him.

“Are you going to take me back to my parents?” The boy asked now a little scared, this seemed to hit a soft spot for Guzma as you saw his expression soften up.

“(Y/N) I’ll take this young boy in for now.” Hala told you walking up to the boy.

“Ya got any family on Melemele Island kiddo?” Guzma asked squatting down, making sure he was as close as to eye level as he could.

“I’m not sure, the only other family I know of is my sister and she’s in Team Skull.” The boy told Guzma, having both men look at you for a moment.

“I don’t wanna go to Team Skull…I…I just wanna get out of this place!” The boy cried, tears starting to well in his eyes.

“Fret not young one, you will be staying with me until we can find you a place to stay on Melemele Island.” Hala told the boy, thus turning his tears of fear into tears of happiness and relief. It made both you and Guzma smile, even for just a brief moment that was until a massive wave of exhaustion hit you, making you stumble slightly.

“(Y/N) are you sure you’re ok?” Hala asked firmly, clearly worried about your health. 

“Yeah, just really tired is all. I’ve spent all day in court with Nanu dealing with parents like this kids here and more. And not only that, I’ve gotta stay back here anyway. I refuse to let those two Pokémon I brought here return to those people.” You told Hala with as much firmness as he did with you.

“So these two aren’t yours?” You turned around to find the nurse walking up to you with Sylveon and Gliscor, while they looked much better than they previously did, they still looked weak and very frail.

“No, t-they were m-my parents.” The boy told the nurse, who looked at him.

“Where are your parents? Because I’m not giving these poor Pokémon back to them, it’s amazing these two are alive and walking.” The nurse stated, it wasn’t until the Sylveon walked up to your leg and rubbed its face against your leg with the Gliscor also walking up to you. While it wasn’t as affectionate as the Sylveon and stuck quite close to you.

“Well, it appears you don’t have to as they seem quite fond of (Y/N) here.” Hala stated happily, but you could tell the nurse felt a little conflicted as she saw the Team Skull chain you wore. But Hala trusted you so she ignored it but told you to take care of them.

After a while you had Gliscor gliding next to you while you carried the Sylveon. You, Hala, the young boy and Guzma were now searching for the Pokéballs that the parents left behind as you scared them off.

“Oh! I found them!” The boy called as he picked up the Pokéballs and handed them to you.

“Well done!” Hala told ruffling his hair, the boy seemed flattered but unable to know how to take it, luckily Hala understood and didn’t bother with it. After you returned the Pokémon to their Pokéballs another wave of exhaustion hit you nearly making you pass out on the spot until Guzma caught you from falling, holding you by the shoulders.

“Ever heard of this thing called sleep? You should try it some time.” Guzma told you making you scoff at him.

“Says you, you look like insomnia itself.” You told him, barely able to keep your own eyes open.

“Heh, if that’s the case then you look like fuckin’ death itself!” Guzma told you, still holding you up. Hala was observing from a distance and sighed loudly, making the both of you look over at him.

“I was planning on giving this to you later on, but it appears that now would be a good time to give it to you.” Hala stated handing Guzma a green device.

“It already has all of the Pokémon with it. Now I will be taking this young boy with me, you Guzma will make sure (Y/N) here gets to Po Town safely, I don’t exactly trust her teleporting when she’s like this.” Hala told Guzma who nodded in response taking the device. Once Hala and the boy were gone you were left alone with Guzma. It hurt your eyes to keep them open for much longer, you barely noticed him playing around with the device until a massive Charizard landed in front of the both of you. You jumped in surprise and then noticed it had a saddle on it for some reason. You continued to question it until Guzma picked you up with such ease and placed you saddle. You were about to question him about what he was doing but he jumped on also sitting in front of you.

“I’d hold on princess, if I were you.” Guzma stated with a smirk and Charizard zoomed up into the air making you scream in fright, holding onto Guzma for dear life. Once you felt the Charizard beginning to glide you still didn’t open your eyes or let go of Guzma.

“You know, you should open your eyes, the view’s amazin’” Guzma told you, you slowly opened your already tired blood shot eyes and looked around you.

“…Looks like I’ll need to figure out how to use the move Fly for myself.” You stated, amazed at the sights before you and below you. The stars in the sky looked mesmerising, that was until you were getting close to Po Town. Once The Charizard landed you were so exhausted you were struggling to stand and you finally passed out.

 

 

You slowly woke up to find yourself in your room tucked in warmly under the blankets. Confused you looked around to find Lucy sitting in the throne working on some paper work.

“Oh, you’re actually awake now huh?” Lucy asked standing up from the throne walking over to you.

“How’d I get here?” You asked, remembering that you has passed out before you even went into Po Town.

“Guzma came in carrying you and explained what happened.” Lucy told you sitting on the bed with you.

“You’ve been out for 16 hours so I took those two Pokémon you rescued and I’ve been taking care of them.” Lucy told you, looking back over at the Slyveon Gliscor who were sleeping near the throne, they looked so much better than before.

“Thanks Lucy, wait! How long have I been asleep for!?” You asked in shock.

“16 hours, that’s what you get for over working yourself. So, while you’ve been having your light coma there I’ve been doing more of what you’ve been doing. How the hell you don’t punch those parents in the face is beyond me.” Lucy ranted making you realise more of the grunts had wanted more restraining orders against their parents or families and Lucy had been doing while you were asleep.

“You’ve been doing that stuff with Nanu?” You asked, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Yeah, I finished up with the last one about an hour ago and Nanu took me back to Po Town.” Lucy told you sighing tiredly. But the moment she finished there was a very light knock at the door, Lucy stood up with a slight groan and opened up the door, expecting one of the grunts.

“Gladion?” Lucy asked, making you sit up slightly.

“You two look terrible.” Gladion stated noting how tired the both of you were, yet still blushing at the sight of Lucy.

“Thanks man, making us feel great.” Lucy spat back letting him in.

“What are you here for?” You asked unsure as to why Gladion was here.

“Hala and Nanu told me what changes you are making for Team Skull, and Hala also told me to tell you that he is holding a battle tournament or festival for Tapu Coco and wants someone from Team Skull to take part.” Gladion told the both of you.

“He wants us involved?” Lucy asked, quite surprised and honestly you were to.

“Everyone is noticing the changes in Team Skull and Hala is willing to give you guys a chance.” Gladion told you. But you thought about for a moment, some of the grunts families were on Melemele Island and you didn’t want to cause conflict.

“I mean, I'd like to be able to but some of the grunt’s families live on Melemele Island, some of them even have restraining orders against them. So I’m not too sure really.” You told Gladion still thinking about it.

“How about this, you and I go speak to Hala about it and Lucy and the rest of Team Skull figure out who will represent Team Skull.” Gladion suggested, you sighed, finally standing up from the bed and walking over to Gladion.

“Alright sounds good.” You told Gladion grabbing him by the arm and teleporting the both of you to Iki Town.

“Do you always have to teleport?” Gladion asked feeling uneasy.

“It makes life easier, longer distantness can affect you though, making you feel like you wanna vomit?” You asked, smirking as he nodded slightly.

“Ah! (Y/N,) Gladion, glad you are here!” The both of you turned around to find Hala walking over to you.

“So I’m assuming that Gladion told you what is happening?” Hala asked.

“Yeah he did, but I do have a few problems that I need to discuss though.” You told Hala.

“And that would be?” Hala asked.

“Some of my grunts have families here that they now have restraining orders against. Then I have others who still don’t know if they want to get a restraining order against them. But they still don’t want to deal with their families. So I was thinking if we could have police on standby so if something does happen it can be dealt with quickly.” You told Hala who thought for a moment.

“I’m concerned about the safety of my grunts, I could easily protect them all, but could you imagine the back lash I would get?” You asked finally convincing him.

“I’ll get the police on board, but I do need some help setting up for the battles. If you could help with that I’ll go down to the police station.” Hala told you, as you made your way over to the battle stage were you found all the people preparing.

“How has Guzma reacted to you being the new Team Skull Boss?” Gladion asked walking next to you.

“I’m fuckin’ fine with her being the new boss.” Both you and Gladion turned around to find Guzma standing behind the both of you frowning at Gladion.

“What’re doin’ here anyway?” Guzma asked still frowning at Gladion.

“Hala said he wants someone from Team Skull to battle in this little festival, but I’m a little concerned for the safety of the grunts. So Hala is going to organise some things so the police will be here so if something bad happens and they can sort it out.” You told Guzma who still kept his frown on his face.

“Well let’s hope ya have someone soon, because the festival’s tonight.” Guzma told you smirking slightly.

“You’re taking part?” Gladion asked folding his arms also frowning up at Guzma.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Guzma asked clearly annoyed with Gladion, but Gladion began to walk away from both you and Guzma.

“Good, because I am taking part also.” Gladion told Guzma and continued to walk away, leaving you with Guzma, which left the both of you in silence for a moment.

“I swear, if he makes his way back to Po Town just to see Lucy I’m gonna kill him.” You stated, remembering how he always blushes like a mad man when he see’s Lucy.

“Pfft, he likes your little sister?” Guzma asked laughing.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” You stated moodily folding your arms making him laugh even more.

“Clearly you’re fellin’ better.” Guzma stated looking you over.

“Apparently I’ve been asleep for 16 hours, if I’m not feeling better after that long of a sleep then there really is something wrong with me.” You told him rubbing your temples.

“Thanks for carrying me back into Po Town by the way, didn’t mean to pass out like that.” You remembered thanking him.

“It’s fine.” Guzma stated simply, but he seemed a little on edge and you followed where he was glancing and saw that many people were staring at the both of you. It wasn’t until a man actually walked up to you that you mentally prepared yourself.

“Are you the new boss of Team Skull?” He asked quite rudely.

“Yeah, why?” You asked folding your arms subconsciously standing in front of Guzma.

“Ugh! First Guzma here and now you!?” He yelled glaring the both of you down, you could tell Guzma was getting pissed.

“Well hey, maybe Team Skull wouldn’t exist if you “adults” could do your duty as parents correctly and they wouldn’t have to come to us.” You told him harshly glaring him down.

“Haven’t you ever heard?! Respect your elders!” He shouted making you laugh loudly.

“Like I would ever respect someone like you! People like you think just because you’re older you deserve respect? Hate to break it to you but that’s not how it works, in actual fact I think you should be giving us respect!” You told him darkly.

“Why should I show a bunch of trouble making kids respect!?” He asked about to grab you by the hem of your tank top. But much to your surprise Guzma grabbed his arm before he could make contact with you.

“Ya wanna know why? Because we gave the outcast kids of Alola a home, a second chance. That’s where people like you failed!” Guzma shouted shoving him back making him stumble slightly.

“Shouldn’t ya old people know that you should keep ya hands to yourself? Or does that only apply when you want it?” Guzma asked glaring the man down now standing up straight. He was easily 6’0” even when slouching, but standing up completely straight he was probably about 6’3” easily towering over this man, who stood their glaring up at Guzma.

“What’s happening here?!” All three of you looked up see Hala making his way back with a police officer.

“Just a typical old man trying to lecture us on respect.” You answered easily pushing past the man with Guzma following you, purposely bumping into him on the way.

“Right, well I have the police here and they wish to speak to you (Y/N).” Hala told you making his way over the man to speak to him.

“So, the old and new bosses of Team Skull huh? Normally it’s us trying to confront you not the other way around.” He stated, easily pissing Guzma off.

“Enough with the fightful banter, I’d like to get this sorted out please.” You told the police officer.

“Right to the point I see!” he told you smirking, pissing Guzma off more.

“Yes, I want you to be here with more of you guys when the festival happens. I have people in Team Skull who have families who live on Melemele Island, some of them even have restraining orders against them. Hala has invited Team Skull to the festival and is allowing one person of Team Skull to compete.” You told the officer who was listening.

“So you want us there in case something bad happens huh?” He asked sighing.

“Yes, I’ve had to deal with all of the parents and families of my grunts who had restraining orders put in place. So as you could imagine they despise me, and before you ask I had officer Nanu help me with the entire process.” You told the Police officer who seemed surprised when you mentioned the last part.

“Alright, I’ll have some of the officer’s at the festival tonight.” The police officer told you and you thanked him and watched him walk off.

“Ya know they won’t do fuckin’ shit right?” Guzma asked growling angrily.

“Even if they don’t people like filming fights, and if they don’t do anything that’s their job on the line. So they’ll do something and if they don’t they can say goodbye to their jobs.” You told Guzma shrugging slightly.

“The festival will be starting in a few hours so you may as well stay, will Team Skull be able to get here on their own?” Hala asked surprising the both of you as he appeared behind the both of you.

“There not that fuckin’ hopeless Hala.” Guzma spat annoyed.

“Let me call Lucy and tell her what’s happening, she’ll be able to get them all here.” You told Hala grabbing your phone and dialling her number.

“What’s up?” Lucy asked over the phone.

“The festival is starting in a few hours can you get everyone who wants to come here?” You asked.

“Yeah, we should be there soon and it’s been decided that I’ll be the one to compete in the festival.” Lucy told you sounding proud.

“Alright cool, is there anyone who doesn’t want to come?” You asked.

“Nope, it looks like they all want to come.” Lucy told you as you heard some muffled cheering in the background.

“Alright, just tell them if they don’t want to come they don’t have to alright?” You asked making sure she knew.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll tell them again. I’ll see you soon! Bye!” Lucy shouted hanging up the phone making you sigh slightly.

“So it’s a go?” Guzma asked and only nodded in response.

“Well! Tonight will be a good night!” Hala exclaimed happily ruffling both yours and Guzma’s hair and walked off to help everyone set up. Both you and Guzma helped with carrying things and you eventually grew tired of it and used your powers to levitate everything into place, growing impatient with everyone. Once everyone saw what you were doing they assumed you were a psychic trainer but were interested regardless because it was something new for them. After you were done you sat down on the ground and stretched your arms and cracked your back.

“Frustrated with how slow everyone was huh?” You looked up to see Guzma smirking down at you.

“Ugh! Yes, these people move so slow!” You ranted as he sat down next to you, making Guzma laugh again.

“You said you were competing right?” You asked leaning back looking at the sky with the stars twinkling in the sky.

“Yeah? Why?” Guzma asked.

“I’ve never actually seen what Pokémon you use.” You told him, growing curious about what he could possibly use.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see!” Guzma told you smirking, fiddling with his Pokéballs.

“Kill joy.” You mumbled making him laugh again, but the both of you heard fast paced footsteps coming towards you, but when you were about to turn around you were tackled to the ground.

“So who’s ass am I kickin’ tonight?!” Lucy yelled happily not getting off you.

“Lucy, get off me!” You yelled, your face still in the dirt, once your little sister got off you, you turned around to find Team Skull all behind you.

“Yo boss, ya face is covered in dirt.” A female grunt told you, pointing to where it was on your face, angrily you wiped your face clean. When you actually looked you could tell some of them were very nervous.

“Everyone! The festival is about to start! Everyone who is battling come here!” Hala shouted, both Guzma and Lucy stood up and made their way over to Hala and began to get organised. You could tell everyone was staring at all of you and it was making the grunts feel even more nervous and uncomfortable. But what was pissing you off is that the police weren’t here yet, putting you on high alert.

“Boss, my parents keep glaring at me, what’re we gonna do if they try something yo?” a grunt asked.

“I called the police to be here on standby in case anything were to happen. But it doesn’t look like they’re here yet.” You told the grunt, they seemed to still not by it but didn’t argue against it. You could tell most of the people here wouldn’t confront anyone in Team Skull as long as you were around all of them. Sighing, you realise you were in for a very long night, you just hoped that it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle.


	4. Important Update

So I haven't been able to update this story for a while, and yes while studying my course plays a part in that it's not the main issue why. I have 2 main issues of why I haven't been able to update and honestly it may be this way for a little while. 

The first reason is that I lost EVERYTHING on my computer, just gone. Blue screen of death and everything! So needless to say I'm quite upset and pissed about that. 

The second reason is a lot more serious, I've been suffering from Severe Depression for about a year now. I've been living with Anxiety for as long as I can remember and I've been suffering from Insomnia for a few years now. At the moment all of them have been getting worse and worse so my focus will have to be on that right now instead of this. I'm really sorry, but I haven't been able to sleep at all for a solid 5 days straight. I usually get at least an hour of sleep. But due to my lack of sleep I've been seeing shit that's not there at all. Because I know it's not real I normally don't get to freaked out, but today was so bad I did consider suicide for a little while. Normally when this happens I usually only see small things around in my room or my ceiling fan morphing into different shapes. But this time it was different. Body parts and syringes were falling through my room's ceiling and this thing was standing in my door way. I don't even know how to describe it, but it kinda had that smile like Jeff the Killer does, not exactly the same but similar. Thing was, it was terrorising me for hours, I was filled with a sense of dread and hid under my blanket like a scared child. In that state of mind, I forgot it wasn't real and made the mistake of looking outside of my blanket to see whatever the hell it was right up in my face. While that thing was up in my face my house, my room included started to fill up with water. I honestly thought for a moment I was going to die, and yes the body parts and the syringes were still falling. I eventually called my boyfriend and told him what was happening and he helped me through it and he somehow got me to sleep for about 3 hours. So yeah, I need some serious help at the moment, so this story will be on hold for a little while but I'm not going to quit it. I already have the entire thing planned out, just deciding if I should separate it into 4 books or just keep it in the one book. 

So I'm sorry about not updating for a while but this stuff just has to take priority first.  


	5. Silver Wind

It was about a quarter way through the festival and the police had only just showed up, you hadn’t been paying much attention to the battle because of that. Only when they showed up you allowed Team Skull to wander around. You could easily tell that the majority of the people that were here weren’t happy about Team Skull being around, but didn’t do anything due to the police being there. This actually gave you the chance to finally watch the festival battles take place and just caught the end of Lucy beating Gladion, with her Vivillon no less. As soon as she stepped off the stage she walked up to you, knowing full well you hadn’t exactly been watching because of the police being late.

“So the police finally arrived huh?” She asked, looking around clearly seeing them around.

“Yeah, took them long enough though, I’ve missed about a quarter of the festival because I had to make sure no trouble ensured.” You told Lucy who just rolled her eyes.

“Typical.” Lucy shrugged, unsurprised by any of it.

“You probably won’t even get to watch much of the battles anyway, looks like the cops aren’t exactly doing their jobs.” Lucy stated glancing over to where a fight was starting to surface against a family and one of your grunts, groaning loudly in annoyance you teleported over and stood next to the grunt being attacked by the family. This caught them off guard and when they recognised you they back up slightly, another family who had a restraining order, they were not allowed near this grunt which made you grow even angrier.

“As far as I’m concerned you aren’t legally allowed to be near them, and it also appears that the police aren’t doing their jobs either!” You spat angrily at the police around you who then started to pay attention.

“Since you aren’t abiding by the rules of the restraining order you were all put on I’m going to have to ask you all to leave.” You told the family darkly picking all of them up using telekinesis and walking them out of the town and dumped them all on the ground away from the festival.

“If I see you anywhere near my grunt again I won’t be nearly as nice as I am now, keep that in mind.” You told them angrily and turned on your heel making your way back to the festival. You had to have a little talk with the head police officer, as soon as you arrived back you saw that Guzma had just finished winning a match with an Ariados returning over to him happily. People seemed surprised that Guzma’s Pokémon actually liked him, guess everyone thought of Guzma as cruel, even to his Pokémon. But that couldn’t be further from the truth, Guzma may have been cruel to people, but he was never cruel when it came Pokémon. Sighing to yourself you focused your attention on finding the head police officer, but after about 10 minutes he was nowhere to be seen. You were growing more and more frustrated with the situation, and you were also missing the battles that your sister was winning.

“Told ya they’d do nothin’” You turned around to find Guzma standing behind you with a slight smirk on his face.

“Yes, very funny Guzma, but at least I did the right thing. What’s pissing me off is that I can’t find the head police officer anywhere, I think he bailed.” You replied, your mood getting the best of you.

“Heh, someone’s gettin’ grouchy.” Guzma commented, knowing full well he was annoying you.

“Shut it Guzma, I’m trying to make sure these poor excuses of a family these guys have don’t hurt them anymore.” You told him, now becoming more and more annoyed with each passing second.

“Speakin’ of which.” Guzma stated, all playfulness gone from his voice, you followed his gaze to find an older man holding the neck of one of your female grunts, possibly her father? You couldn’t exactly remember, but didn’t bother trying to think it through. Although some of the Police were actually trying to get the man away from her as soon as you stepped in the Police officers backed off to let you deal with it. You powered up a Thunderpunch and stormed over to him and punched him right in the face. This caused everyone at the festival to move their attention on to you, but the man did end up dropping the grunt and you ran over to her to make sure she was ok.

“You alright?” You asked kneeling down wiping away the dirt and tears on her face, but the look on her face indicated that the man had stood back up and was coming after you.

“Ariados, String Shot!” The man who was coming after the both of you fell on his face as he was tied and wrapped up in Ariados’s silk and couldn’t move.

“Anyone else today?!” You shouted at everyone, finally snapping helping the grunt to her feet. One person almost had the confidence but a single glare from you caused him to stop immediately.

“Everyone what is happening?” You glanced over at Hala who was quickly making his way over to the scene.

“Tell your people here if they lay a single finger on any of my grunts they’ll regret it.” You told Hala darkly walking the female grunt away from the commotion.

After finding a safe spot for her to rest a few other grunts came over to comfort her, turns out it wasn’t her father but her uncle. You decided to stay on guard but also eavesdrop on their conversation, and what you heard made you sick to your stomach. You calmly walked away from the group and tried to find Hala as soon as you could, you already knew the end of the battles for the festival were soon, and you really wanted to watch. But the safety of your team came first. When you did eventually find Hala he greeted you with a smile which faded very quickly when he saw your face. He didn’t even bother to speak and he walked away with you into his house and closed the door so nobody could hear.

“You face is pale and serious, what’s happened?” Hala asked, concern written all over his face.

“That man who was tied up from Ariados’s String Shot was that girl’s uncle, he doesn’t live on this Island so she thought she’d be safe. You wanna know the real reason why she became a part of Team Skull? That man molested her during her childhood and her family did nothing about it. That man even looks at Team Skull ever again I will burn his eyes out. So I suggest you get him to leave, since it seems the head police officer bailed.” You told Hala sternly as his own face paled and he stormed out of the house to find the man. You decided to then sit yourself down, you needed a break, at least for a moment.

“Being the boss ain’t all it’s cracked up ta be huh?” You didn’t even both moving or to even look, you knew it was Guzma.

“And somehow I seem to know more about the Team as a whole in just a few weeks then you ever did. What’re trying to do anyway? Annoy me so much that I quit? Because let’s be real here, that ain’t happening.” You told him, not bothering to move.

“Wow, you’re really in a bad mood.” Guzma stated, but you could still feel the smirk on his face.

“Can you really blame me?” You asked, finally deciding to move and face him.

“Well ya might have to deal with more shit princess, because it’s the final battle of the festival. It’s me against your sister, the older folks ain’t happy about it.” Guzma informed you and responded with an irritated loud groan which made him laugh.

“Ugh! I wanna watch at least one god damn battle!” You shouted angrily groaning in frustration.

“Guzma, you’re up!” You both looked over to see Hala standing in the door way grinning at him, almost like a proud parent, but you could tell you’d have to stay here and speak to him and miss the battle. As soon as Guzma left you Hala walked over and sat down next to you, and sighed loudly.

“You’ve really got your hands full, don’t you.” Hala stated so matter-of-factly it made you scoff at him.

“You think? I haven’t been able to watch a single battle because of all of these people trying to pick fights with my grunts, and the police aren’t doing their jobs either. I do the right thing and this is what happens. Typical.” You muttered, as much as you loathed to admit it, Guzma was right, being the boss wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

“Well, despite that I have removed that man you were talking about away from the festival, however I cannot assure you that the trouble will stop.” Hala told you.

“Thanks.” You replied now standing up from the seat, Hala soon followed you back outside and just as Guzma told you it was him against your sister.

As Hala wondered off you decided to teleport to the top of Hala’s house and watch to see if any trouble broke out, and not to your surprise trouble did break out, much to your dismay as it took time away from watching your sister’s battle against Guzma. But the more and more you dealt with people trying to cause trouble the more you realise it was the older people who were trying to pick fights. But as soon as you stepped in they would either back off or try and fight you, which never ended to well for them as you would just teleport them out of the town and to the outskirts. Soon people began to realise that if a trouble began to surface you were there to solve it, and by solve it you would teleport them away, so people started to just stay quite around Team Skull. This gave you a little bit of a chance to watch the battle, and by a bit you caught Lucy’s Aggron and Guzma’s Golisopod fainting at the exact same time, an extremely rare KO. You cursed at yourself for missing every single battle, but then again there wasn’t really anything you could do about it.

“And the battle comes in at a draw!” Hala announced loudly in which Team Skull and a lot of the younger people cheered, but the older people, who were left anyway, didn’t exactly approve of the battle as a whole. After the cheering calmed down Hala had brought Lucy and Guzma inside to talk with them, probably to give them their winning.

 

Not even 5 minutes had passed by and many of the older folks had left, leaving just Team Skull, the people who had left Team Skull, a few younger adults and a handful of children that were being watched like a Talonflame by their parents. Sighing to yourself loudly you teleported back onto the ground and just started wandering around cleaning up mess whenever you saw it. And soon enough your grunts started to do the same until the entire festival area was cleaned up. You knew it was going to take a lot longer for the locals and people who lived here to trust Team Skull again, but this did seem to help. Although you were drawn back to reality when you were crash tackled to the ground by Lucy yet again.

“(Y/N) Hala decided to split our winning and I got this!” Lucy shouted, showing you the sliver stone bracelet on her wrist. You’d heard these were given to a small sum of trainers here in Alola, and was honestly surprised that Hala gave one to your sister. You guys had only been here for a few weeks, and he gave something as rare as this to Lucy?

“A Z-Ring?” You asked, just to be sure.

“Yup, you remember that big chest filled with those crystals in your room right? Well those are Z-Crystals, the ones that we have are called Buginum Z. If I give one of those to Viv I can power up any bug type move she knows with the crystal and Z-Ring! But Hala said I have to learn some sort of dance too power it up!” Lucy explained happily as you grabbed her wrist to get a better look at it.

“You two are making a remarkable effort to get the people of Team Skull back on track young ones!” You both turned your heads only to be greeted with a massive hug from Hala.

“Thanks Hala, we’ll keep this up! But if you guys don’t mind I’m gonna head back to Po Town so I can try this out!” Lucy stated excitedly and ran over to the Team and told everyone that they were heading home. But you decided to stay around a bit and explore around, after all you hadn’t exactly been sightseeing.

“Hey there, you must be (Y/N)! I’ve been hearing you’re the new Team Skull Leader yeah?” You turned around to find yourself with a young man wearing knee length grey sweats, green enclosed sandals, white cap, sunglasses and a lab coat…with no shirt on, and, was that a man bun? But the thing that caught you off the most was how happily he greeted you. Everyone else had greeted with hostility, except Hala.

“Uh, yes I am. How do you know my name?” You asked becoming suspicious.

“Hala told me, the name’s Kukui cousin! I’m the Pokémon professor of Alola yeah.” Kukui told you smiling happily.

“I’ve heard you’ve been making a good impact on Team Skull and changing things for the better yeah? And good ol’ Hala seems to trust you enough, so how about trying to talk to those kids to see if they want to retry their trials!” Kukui suggested making you stand there flabbergasted, at least for a moment.

“W-wait, hold on a second! You’d be willing to allow that for them?” You asked, completely taken back and honestly surprised.

“Absolutely cousin! You’re already doing so much for them despite the odds.” Kukui told you making you scratch the back of your head and blush slightly.

“Well, they took myself and my sister in and they also were in need of a new leader as Guzma had already disbanded the Team.” You told Kukui laughing lightly.

“Speaking of Guzma, how has he taken all of this?” Kukui asked now becoming more curious than anything.

“Well, at first he wasn’t exactly fond of what I was doing but other than that he doesn’t seem to mind. We get along perfectly fine too he even comes around to visit on the rare occasion too.” You told Kukui and he honestly seemed surprised at what you had told him.

“Wow, he’s really trying to turn his life around, glad to know he’s got a good friend like you cousin!” Kukui stated happily.

“So, he’s quite well known around Alola, and clearly not for all the good reasons. It’s a pity really, because he’s not as awful as everyone makes him out to be.” You replied almost sadly, Team Skull seemed to still really like Guzma, even though they were still scared of him.

“I know buddy, I’ve known Guzma since we were both kids…Can I ask a favour of you?” Kukui asked out of the blue, a semi-serious vibe overtaking him.

“Uh, sure, what is it?” You asked, now being put a little on edge.

“Keep an eye on Guzma for me? He shows up to training with Hala everyday but always ends up with more and more bruises and injuries. I’m worried he’s getting into fights again, you seem like a good friend to him, he could use someone like you.” Kukui told you making you wonder for a moment. You had seen Guzma’s injuries before but never thought too much of it before.

“Yeah, I will. In fact, have you seen him? I haven’t seen him since the end of the battles.” You asked and Kukui just smiled and pointed over to a pathway that led to the shrine of one of the Guardians of the Island, Tapu Coco. You quickly thanked Kukui and ran towards the pathway, and ran up the path until you came across a well-made and fairly new bridge. That’s when you saw him, standing in the middle of the bridge staring down at the rushing water below. A massive sense of dread rushed through your entire your body when Guzma took one step closer to the edge of the bridge.

“Don’t you dare!” You shouted when he started to lean forward off the bridge, surprising him as he fell back and turned to face you. The two of you stood there, at a standoff almost, just staring at each other.

“What do ya want (Y/N)?” Guzma asked, clearly pissed off that you had caught him in a moment of what he would assume to be “weakness”.

“I-…sigh… I’m starting to worry about you.” You admitted walking up to him slowly and carefully.

“Why’d you care?!” Guzma shouted angrily trying to put up a front and intimidate you, which failed miserably.

“You may be able to hide your inner pain but you suck at hiding your physical pain.” You told him sternly as you grabbed his arm showing a massive black and purple bruise. It became even more visible when the moon started to shine through the clouds. But he became shocked when the bruise and all of his other injuries started to heal with a glittering glow.

“Heh, Moonlight huh?” Guzma asked, slightly impressed with you. 

“You’d be surprised with all the healing moves I actually know, they come in handy. Particularly if you have an ill-tempered sister like mine.” You admit smiling slightly as the rest of his injuries heal.

“Well, thanks for that, I guess…” Guzma mumbled looking away, but became uncomfortable when you didn’t let go of his arm.

“Kukui told me that he’s worried that you’d been getting into fights, but if that were the case your hands would have had some damage. I don’t expect you to tell me but I can certainly assume what’s going on. If you do end up telling me Lucy and I will be there if you need, we know what it’s like.” You told him as he stared down at you at a loss for words. When you had started to get to know Guzma your first thought was domestic violence and possibly child abuse. Why else he run away from home and rescue other kids that suffered like him?

“Tch, what’s the point, you already know.” Guzma hissed, giving up on trying to take his arm back.

“Well, just let us know if you need help alright?” You asked, completely ignoring his anger.

“Why? Why are you being so fuckin’ nice to me?! I don’t get it!” Guzma shouted yanking his arm away from your grip and then grabbing you by the shoulders.

“Why? Because I care about you, I don’t exactly like watching the few people I care about suffer.” You answer simply never breaking eye contact with him. You couldn’t help but smile slightly as you watched the utter confusion on his face.

“Listen, I don’t exactly know what you really go through at home, I can only assume. But remember you are always welcome back to Po Town if you need. The grunts still seem to like you, regardless that you tried to disband the Team.” You reminded Guzma smiling up at him and was that a hint of red on his cheeks?

“Come on, I’ll teleport you home if you want.” You told him removing his hands off your shoulders, Guzma quickly looked at his golden watch and his eyes widened for a moment and looked back at you.

“I’ll take ya up on that offer princess.” Guzma stated smirking slightly, a pink glow surrounded the both of you and with a small flash you ended up in front of his house.

“Well, thanks for that doll. I’ll see you whenever.” Guzma grunted walking up the stairs to his home but was greeted to what you assumed was his mother. You smiled slightly and tried to make your leave until she noticed that you were there.

“Oh, you must be (Y/N)?” Guzma’s mother asked sweetly.

“Um, yes I am.” You answered nervously, unsure as how this will turn out.

“Why don’t you come in for some tea? Guzma has told me quite a lot about you!” she stated happily making you tense up and you quickly looked up at Guzma for an answer. When he just rolled his eyes and motioned his head to the door you knew that was an invitation for you enter.

“Um, sure, thank you.” You answered and made your way up the stairs and followed his mother into their house. It was honestly a fairly simple two room house, with a small kitchen off to the right hand side and living room off to the left.

“Tea is still in the oven so I’ll make the both of some Tapu Cocoa.” She told you happily as she led the both you over to the dining room table. As she made her way back into the kitchen you leaned over to Guzma, making sure his mother couldn’t hear them.

“So, is your mother aware that I’m not exactly…normal?” You asked still keeping a steady eye on his mother.

“I’ve told her that ya aren’t normal, but I haven’t given her any details.” Guzma answered back in a whisper, you could tell that he was also on edge and keeping a close eye on the front door. You had a hunch why that was but chose not to say anything, at least not yet. You thanked Guzma’s mother for the Tapu Cocoa and immediately took a sip of it. You had honestly forgotten what this stuff had tasted like. You then caught Guzma with a raised brow at you smirking and his mother glowing happily.

“Sorry, I haven’t had this stuff in years, honestly forgotten what it tasted like.” You admitted once you stopped yourself from drinking the tasty burning hot liquid.

“Well I’m glad you liked it, I’m glad Guzma finally has a friend like you (Y/N). He’s told me quite a lot about you, apparently you’re the new leader of that Team Skull now?” She asked, generally curious about you now.

“Yeah, but both myself and my younger sister share the responsibility of running things there. She’s the one who tends to be more involved with them than I do.” You answer scratching the back of your head laughing lightly.

“Oh, you have a younger sister?” she asked, her eyes lighting up, but before you could answer the front door sung open to reveal a drunken mess of a man which you could only assume would be the father. You could instantly tell that he was about to start yelling at either Guzma or his mother until he saw you sitting there with them.

“W…who the fuck a *hic* are you?!” He yelled making his way over to you, you instantly stood up and faced him throwing him off.

“I’m a friend of your son here, your wife was nice enough to invite me inside for a little while.” You answered sternly, putting both Guzma and his mother on edge. But as he was going to say something else you laughed darkly making even the father back away slightly.

“I know you’re the one responsible for all of those injuries that Guzma had. I know domestic abuse when I see it. I’ve healed all of his wounds, if I find a single mark on him again I’ll make sure you have a matching one. I’ll make sure you also receive it in the exact same way you dealt it to him, and trust me…” You told him death glaring him walking up closer and closer to him.

“I’ll make sure it’ll be absolute agony.” You told him harshly showing the literal fire engulfing you hand. This shocked both Guzma’s parents, but his mother made no move to try and stop you, probably to shocked to move herself.

“Unlike other people, I have the ability to be far more creative in ways I deal with scum like you.” You told him smirking as you lifted up you other hand as a small Electro Ball started to form in the palm of your hand.

“You don’t scare me! And how dare you try and threaten me in my own house!” He yelled reeling back and attempted to punch you, you heard Guzma get up and move towards you but stopped when he saw that you caught his fist in your hand.

“You have rather weak punches.” You told him smirking even more, taking joy out of his shock and frustration.

“OH YEAH!? TELL THAT TO MY PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A SON! HE’S KNOW HOW HARD I HIT! HE’S BEEN ON THE RECIVING END OF THEM FOR YEARS!” He roared but then he knew he fucked up and looked up his wife who was in utter shock. You had a feeling that Guzma’s mother denied her husband of any wrong doing and always tried to think of all of this as lies. But now that she had heard it from her own husband’s mouth she stared at him with tears beginning to spill out of her glassy eyes. But she couldn’t muster any words and began to ball her eyes out as Guzma went over to try and comfort her.

“Word of advice for you, I’d pack your bags and start running. If you can lie to your wife for years, abuse your own son I couldn’t imagine what you’d do to your own Pokémon. I’m the new leader of Team Skull and I’m also partnered up with the Aether foundation. You wanna know what my grunts do now? They take away Pokémon from trainers that Gladion or I deem unworthy. So if you don’t leave right now you can say goodbye to your Pokémon. So what’s more important? Your Pokémon or your pride?” You asked darkly as you gripped his fist and threw him away from you. Guzma’s father yelled some drunken words at you and angrily stumbled out the front door with a loud slam.

“You two OK?” You asked turning around to find Guzma’s mother had passed out and Guzma was trying to pick her up gently. You sighed to yourself and picked her up with ease as she began to levitate with a pink glow. You followed Guzma into one of the rooms and gently placed her on the double bed and watched as Guzma threw a blanket over her and quietly leave the room with you. Once the door clicked shut you expected Guzma and start yelling at you and maybe even try and punch you. But as you braced yourself you felt something entirely different, you opened your eyes to find Guzma hugging you tightly. You were shocked for a moment but then hugged him back smiling slightly.

“Thank you.” Guzma told you, barely even a whisper, but you couldn’t help but smile even more.

“Anytime Guzma.” You told him happily smiling. Eventually you left and made sure to exchange each other’s numbers and teleported all the way back to Po Town. When you walked through the massive front doors you say that everyone was already asleep and made your way up to your room and crashed on the massive bed. You were glad you were finally able to help Guzma in some way and fell asleep with a smile on your face.


	6. Pollen Puff

Something about the muffled and frustrated groans from the master bedroom where (Y/N) was working was somehow extremely funny. But at the same time I felt kinda bad too. Yet here I am finished with training all the grunts and walking over to the door. But halfway to the door my phone started to ring, of course it was Gladion. Ever since (Y/N) and him made that contract he’d been calling me a lot more. I mean, I guess that’s kind of to be expected since I am the admin of Team Skull. With a small groan of my own I ended up answering the phone.

“Hey Gladion, what’s up?”

“Glad someone picked up, finally!”

“Sis didn’t pick up huh?”

“No, it’s been about 2 days.”

“Well, she hasn’t moved from her room for about 5 days. She’s been working non-stop too. I even caught her using Worry Seed on herself so she would stay awake.”

“Is there still more issues going on with the grunts? Because she’s completed everything and sent it back in record time.”

“Yeah, some of the families are putting up a pretty nasty fight too. Nanu’s still helping out with that too. It’s pretty hard to watch at times though, she’s pretty close to losing it.”

“Then make her take a break then, it seriously can’t be that hard.”

“HA! Hahaha! Oh Gladion, you’re so blissfully innocent at times!”

“I’m not kidding around, she keeps this up she’s going to get worse until she finally breaks. Sigh…I’ll be over soon, keep an eye on her for a little while.”

“Wait, you can’t be serious- Hey! Fucking shit head hung up on me!” Now I would’ve been pissed over that for a little longer if it wasn’t for the frustrated screams of the damned coming from my sister’s room.

“Yo! What the fuck was that!?” I looked around to find some of the grunts come around and clearly everyone heard that horrid noise. It seriously could only be compared to some ‘lovely’ creature of the reverse world.

“That everyone, was (Y/N), probably starting to lose her mind because she hasn’t slept in a solid 5 days straight.” I told them as loud crashing and thudding of objects were hitting the walls inside of the room.

“You think we can convince her to take a break? Because it sounds like she needs one.” Another grunt suggested making me sigh.

“Gladion said he’d be over soon and he’d SOMEHOW try and make her take a break, dunno how he’s gonna do that though.” I told them scoffing slightly as I heard another loud thud inside (Y/N)’s room.

**_“WHY ARE THESE GOD DAMN FUCKING PEOPLE SO SELFISH AND FRUSTRATINNG?! YEAH, SURE, GO ON! TELL ME HOW THEY ACTUALLY LOVE THEIR CHILDREN! THE WORD YOU’RE REFERING TO IS CALLED PSEUDO LOVE! BETTER KNOWN AS OWNERSHIP! PARENTS DON’T OWN THEIR CHILDREN!”_ **

The entire mansion was dead quite, and I couldn’t blame them. It sounded like she was on the phone with someone, so it could only be Gladion or Nanu. It was more than likely Nanu since he was the one helping her with all the restraining orders and newly, disownment. Which was proving to be more challenging that we both thought. There was a few grunts who wanted to be disowned from their families and most of the families weren’t taking it too well. Some of it was pretty heart breaking to watch as there was some people in the family that still did care but the damage was already done. If the grunts didn’t want to be legally related to their family we’d do it, but it was clearly taking a toll on (Y/N). In more ways than one…

Everything was still silent until (Y/N)’s bedroom door was blown off with a powerful Thuderpunch. Other than having to leap out of the door’s way I then ended up getting a good look at my older sister. She looked like fresh hell! (Fresh Reverse World didn’t quite sound right ^_^;)

“(Y/N) What the hell!” I couldn’t help it, not only did she end up punching a door at me she looked horrid. It was even worse when she did make eye contact with me, her eyes were so blood shot it was scary.

“Lucy…you’re in charge for a while…I need to sort some people out!” (Y/N) stated in a way that made me immediately worry.

“Woah, woah, woah! You’re not going anywhere or doing anything until you get some damn shut eye!” I stated angrily walking into her room so the grunts at least couldn’t see what was happening.

“Sorry Lucy, but I don’t have time for sleep. I have too much work to do.” That always seemed to be the reason, and by the looks of everything she was ahead of schedule. Despite the trashed up room we were both standing in.

“Oh for fuck sake! Give me some of the work! I can handle it!” I yelled taking another step closer to (Y/N) and even despite how terrible she looked she somehow managed to give me that fucking look that just said “really?” and it only does one thing, piss me the fuck off!

“Don’t give me that look (Y/N), I’m more than capable of doing some of this crap! And you’re not going to have a choice anyway! If you don’t get some sleep soon you’ll end up dying! I know you’ve been using Worry Seed on yourself to keep yourself awake!” I couldn’t help screaming at her, (Y/N) was being difficult and infuriating!

“Ariados, String Shot.” I turned around and quickly jumped out of the way of Guzma’s Ariados which was standing beside him. (Y/N) didn’t even have enough energy to teleport, which is why she was now on the ground covered in sticky spider webs.

“Guzma, what the fuck are you doing here?” I asked, not exactly thrilled and even more so when he just rolled his eyes at me and ignored what I had asked.

“I brought him over with me.” And out of nowhere Gladion walks in and stands in-between myself and Guzma.

“This was your plan to make my sister take a break?” I asked clearly unimpressed with the result so far as (Y/N) was death glaring all of us while covered on the floor in spiders webs. Sure she wasn’t able to move that much and she was dead tired. But still!

“Well if she ain’t gonna do it herself we’ll have to force her to take one. I’ll take her with me to Hala’s and she can rest up there, that sound good to ya princess?” Guzma told me and then asked (Y/N) squatting down in front of her patting his Ariados.

“Eat shit and die in a fire.” (Y/N) spat hatefully which just made me laugh until she spat a small burning Ember at me. Luckily Guzma didn’t really seem to be fazed, or care that (Y/N) was continually spitting Embers at him as he carried her out of the room with his spider companion happily following after him. This now left me and Gladion in the room, and after a moment of silence I sighed and made my way over to the ‘throne’ which had mountains to paperwork around it.

“Well, since my sister is taking a ‘break’ I suppose I better get started on these disownment papers.” I stated and Gladion just gave me the most confused look which made me giggle slightly.

“What? Some of the grunts don’t want to be legally related to their families anymore.” I told him raising a brow at him.  

“You two do way too much for these people, you know that right?” I just scoffed at him and rolled my eyes and I began to look over all the paper work.

“You may think so but these people gave me and my sister a chance, they didn’t want to use (Y/N) to their advantage and they weren’t going to use me as blackmail either. It may not seem like a huge deal to you but to us that meant everything, so we’ll do what we can for them.” I explained as I began to finish up some paperwork (Y/N) didn’t get to, I guess I might have hit a slight nerve there. After all, his mother did use me as blackmail and torture my sister. I could see the guilt in his eyes.

“You’re not very good at hiding your emotions, I can tell you feel guilty.” I told him as he also went over to look at all the paperwork.

“How could I not?! My mother was responsible for keeping you hostage and using you as blackmail, right under my nose!” Gladion shouted glaring over at me and I just couldn’t help but laugh.

“Because you weren’t there at all, hell you didn’t even know we existed then. I don’t blame you for what happened, I blame the person who did it. You’re not responsible for your mother’s faults, at least not me and (Y/N).” I told him sternly, not even looking at him as I also focused on the paper work.

“You seriously mean that?” Gladion asked surprised and I just couldn’t help but roll my eyes at him and smirk a little. For someone who was so ‘edgey’ he could be pretty passive.

“Yeah, I do. You didn’t do anything to us, you just happen to be related to them. Just because you’re related to them doesn’t mean you are responsible for what they did. Now stop feeling guilty and help me with all of this crap.” I told him, now getting annoyed and he only rolled his eyes and then began to help me with the mountain of paperwork.

 

 

All was quiet and pretty productive for a long time and Gladion and I managed to get most of the unfinished work done. That was until we both heard a knock at the door, sighing I stood up and opened the door to find people from Aether and a few grunts.

“Lucy, these guys came in lookin’ for Gladion or some shit.” One of the grunts told me as the Aether employee looked down at the grunt like they were dirt.

“Hey! Eyes up here buddy!” I yelled and their attention snapped back to me.

“What are you here for?” I asked as we both glared at each other.

“Gladion has been gone for a while and we were wondering if he was still here.” The Aether employee told me and I laughed slightly as Gladion walked up behind me.

“Is there a problem back at the Aether Foundation?” Gladion asked raising a brow at his employee as he nodded.

“Your lawyers want to speak to you and want you back at The Aether Foundation, they were hoping to talk to the leader of Team Skull also. But she isn’t around.” They told him and looked back at me when I cleared my throat loudly and folding my arms.

“I’m the Admin of Team Skull, so I’m second in command. Our leader is having a break for once as she’s been overworked and hasn’t slept in a solid 5 days now. They’ll have to speak to me if they want anything.” I told them sternly and the Aether employees gulped and looked at Gladion who just shrugged slightly.

“So looks like I’m going to Aether with you, excuse me!” I told them as I pushed past them to address the rest of Team Skull.

“Alright everyone listen up!” I shouted as I gathered everyone’s attention.

“(Y/N) is resting up at Hala’s and I will be going to The Aether Paradise to discuss some things. Remember, if anything bad happens contact me first. Also, let Nanu know that both of us are out and what we’re doing.” I told them and they all agreed and scattered and began to do their own things while a saw another grunt contact Nanu to let him know what is going on. I walked out with Gladion and his employee’s and found a massive helicopter in front of the mansion.

“Wow, you’re loaded huh?” I asked being completely rhetorical as I smirked at him as I entered the helicopter before him. He only rolled his eyes at me as he sat down next to me but then handed me a pair of headphones. At first I was clueless but watched as everyone else put them on so I just followed suit. I’ve never been in a helicopter before so when it began to fly I freaked out slightly and ended up grabbing onto Gladion who just smirked and laughed.

 

 

When we arrived at the Aether Foundation it wasn’t how I remembered seeing it at all, but maybe that’s because I was only shown certain areas of the facility while being held captive by Gladion’s mother. From the outside the Aether Foundation looked really cool and I was focused on staring at the floating Island when the helicopter started to I freaked out and held on Gladion again. Who again just laughed at me! Once we all exited the helicopter I noticed the employees all glared at me. But left me with Gladion reluctantly. Gladion and I walked silently inside side by side as he watched me looking at everything and taking in my surroundings. We did this until we came across a massive white mansion.

“This…This is your home?” I asked a little taken back, I knew Gladion was loaded but I didn’t think he was this loaded. But then I remembered that looks can deceiving and that his mother was pretty shitty. A rich family doesn’t equal happiness, hell, Gladion ran away from this place because of her and now he’s right back here again cleaning up his mother’s mess.

“Yeah, it is.” He answered dully and opened the door and let me in. Once we were both inside we saw a man wearing a much fancier version of the Aether uniform and what the fuck was on his face? They looked like bug eyes!

“Ah, there you are Gladion. Where have you been? As the new president of The Aether Foundation you mustn’t be wasting your time people like her.” Now, this man. He mustn’t know who he’s talking to and Gladion could probably see that I was about to snap back.

“This is Lucy, she’s the admin of Team Skull, and she’s in charge of everything until her sister (Y/N) recovers, Faba.” Gladion told him sternly but only grew more pissed off as this ‘Faba’ guy just rolled his eyes and looked down at me, like I was beneath him.

“I’m aware of your partnership with  _Team Skull_ but you’ve wasted enough time over at Po Town. It looks bad on you and the rest of the Aether Foundation.” Faba told him as I saw Gladion flinch, thus pissing me off more.

“Looks bad? Are you serious? You know what looks bad? Having your previous president cause all of the mess you are in and then having her 15 year old son clean it up for you! You wanna know what else looks bad? That my sister managed to get top secret information of this very place under a few hours and not be caught! And don’t get me started on you, you look bad enough, and that’s not including your receding hairline.” I yelled and I saw Gladion snicker every so quietly at my last statement. But Faba was looking beyond furious, but I could tell he had nothing in his defence to snap back at me with. I watched him storm away leaving me with Gladion who just sighed.

“I know what you’re thinking, why don’t I fire him? Unfortunately he’s really good at his job, but he’s got a big superiority complex and doesn’t like having me in charge.” Gladion explained looking down dully.

“Well, be more assertive with him, because he needs to learn not be a fucking jerk. You’re his boss weather he likes it or not.” I told him as he nodded in agreement, I could tell being in charge here was getting more and more difficult for him and in a way I did feel kinda bad for him.   

“Anyway! You needed to see some lawyers or some shit right?” I asked as I walked up to next him as he checked his phone.

“Yeah, but they aren’t supposed to be here for a few hours or so.” Gladion muttered making you realise something.

“Wait, so I could still been doing work!?” I shouted and Gladion only sighed.

“Many of the Aether employees don’t like Team Skull and like Faba said, they think it looks bad on us. Even though I used to be a part of Team Skull.” Gladion told me as I remembered he used to be the Team Skull Enforcer.

“So the only reason they called you in was to get you away from Team Skull and hoping to get my sister here so they could tell her off?” I asked and Gladion only nodded looking exhausted just thinking about it.

“Looks like my sister isn’t the only one who needs a break huh?” I asked smirking as I elbowed him playfully. And I was only greeted with a grunt and blushing red cheeks.

“Well since your lawyers aren’t going to be here anytime soon how about you show me around the place. You know, the places I haven’t already seen?” I asked and I saw his eyes light up a little, but I guess it was my turn to blush stupid red as he grabbed my hand and walked me over to the elevator and we travelled down I saw what the Aether Foundation really called the Paradise. The conservation area where rescued Pokémon were placed into natural habitats and taken care of. The area was absolutely stunning and I couldn’t help but smile at the sight before me.

“Wow, this place is amazing!” I stated as I began running around like a child, something I didn’t get to do growing up. I also giggled as I saw Gladion trying to keep up with me as I looked around like a child lost in a zoo! After a long time I finally settled down as we both sat down in the main area and I could hear Gladion breathing heavily as he was trying very hard to keep up with me.

“For someone who’s all tough and mean you sure didn’t act like it there.” Gladion told you smiling slightly.

“Well, in my defence I didn’t get to have a childhood…I was constantly on the run with (Y/N). But I guess it’s better late than never.” I told him as I stared up at the ceiling with the sunlight pouring in.

“Better late than never huh?” Gladion mumbled and I could tell he was thinking about something.

“Do…do you think I should try and reconnect with my mother?” Gladion asked out of the blue making me think for a moment. Why on earth would he be asking me? but it’s not like he’s surrounded by people his age and many people at the Aether Foundation don’t take him seriously because they still consider him a kid.

“Personally I wouldn’t, but that’s just me…heh…I tend to hold grudges. I go about it as remembering and then recovering. But not forgiving and forgetting, but old ways don’t open new doors. So I don’t think you’re asking the right person. But it’s your choice if you want to or not, but just remember not every ‘sorry’ deserves an ‘it’s okay’ in return.” I told him still staring up at the ceiling, but when I looked back I saw Gladion just staring at me in almost an awe like way.

“Uh? You ok Gladion?” I asked tilting my head to the side in confusion.

“That’s some of the best advice I’ve ever been given. You should honestly give yourself more credit, it’s not easy to admit something like that Lucy.” Gladion told me and I could only blush at his words and look away.

“W-well I try not to let pride get in the way. When I was younger and on the run with (Y/N) I was under the impression for so long that trust gets you killed. Love gets you hurt and being real gets you hated. I let my pride get the best of me for so long that I took my own sister for granted. The only one who was there for me and was willing to give her own life for me. She proved all those things I once believed weren’t true because we trust each other, we love each other and she taught me that there was nothing wrong being my real self. After all, you can only go on for so long faking who you are.” I told him, not sure why I was telling him such things. Until I realised that the both of us weren’t so different from each other.

“You know, the both of us aren’t that different.” Gladion stated and you couldn’t help but laugh lightly.

“I was just thinking the same thing. We both didn’t get to enjoy a childhood and even at this age we’ve got so much responsibility we just don’t have time to enjoy being teenagers. We act like we don’t care, but inside it we really do and it hurts.” I admitted blushing slightly avoiding Gladions gaze.

“Heh, couldn’t have said it better myself.” Gladion stated actually looking genuinely happy. And we shared this moment until Gladion phone went off, and with a groan he pulled it out and read the text message.

“Looks like the lawyers are here, you ready?” Gladion asked and I nodded and stood up and helped him to his feet, then we made our way back to his mansion.

 

 

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, this will make dealing with those pesky families a lot easier!” I stated happily, since Gladion’s lawyers knew that The Aether Foundation and Team Skull had a partnership going on his lawyers agreed to help Team Skull with helping out with the restraining orders and disownments. This was going to make (Y/N)’s life MUCH easier, then she’ll actually have time for other things.

“I hope so, she really needs to relax once in a while.” Gladion stated and I laughed in fully agreement, I’d been with Gladion’s lawyers pretty much all day discussing things that I didn’t realise that it was dark. It was 8:30 pm which I then began to panic a little and Gladion could easily tell.

“Don’t worry, Guzma has taken (Y/N) back to Po Town so she’ll be there when you arrive home. And Guzma’s offered to take you back to Po Town, he should be here any minute.” Gladion told me as I sighed in relief. And not even a few seconds later Guzma came landing in on his page rider Charizard and was waiting for me.

“Thank you Gladion, this has been a great day!” I told him as I hugged him goodbye, he stiffened up for a second but hugged me back lightly smiling slightly.

“Anytime, see you whenever.” Gladion told me as I let go and made my way over to Guzma and hopped on the Charizard with him. Gladion and I waved goodbye as Guzma’s Charizard took off into the night sky. And it honestly didn’t take too long until we were both back at Po Town.

“So, how was (Y/N)?” I asked and Guzma just groaned making me laugh.

“That bad huh?” I asked and Guzma just nodded.

“That sis of yours is the most stubborn girl I’ve ever met! It took us a solid 3 hours ta finally get her to sleep. Luckily she’s actually still asleep, so whatever news ya got for the grunts save it for tomorrow, alright?” Guzma asked as I hopped of the Charizard.

“That was the plan anyway.” I stated and Guzma only smirked at me and I could tell what he was thinking.

“No! Gladion and I aren’t a thing! Stop giving me that shit eating smirk Guzma!” I shouted and it only made him laugh even more.

“Oh quit pretendin’, Gladion ain’t one to show a softer side to anyone. And both (Y/N) and I can tell he’s into ya. Besides, to love is ta recognise yourself in another. Just keep that in mind.” Guzma told me and I couldn’t even utter a word as he took off before I could say anything. But it’s not like any words would’ve come out anyway. I was utterly speechless and Guzma’s last words were all I could think about as I walked into the quiet mansion up into my room and got ready for bed. It was only until I actually laid down and ended up getting comfortable in my bed was when I realised.

Guzma was absolutely right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! HASN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS AND PUTS OUT A CHAPTER A FEW DAYS BEFORE THE ULTRA SUN AND MOON DROP!? BOY DO I HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! *cries* 
> 
>  
> 
> \- I have to go into surgery to remove my tonsils and some adenoids that are in my nose. The reason is because it's causing me chronic fatigue and I already have insomnia, it's not a good mix. So I go into the hospital on the 7th of December, my boyfriend's birthday T^T
> 
>  
> 
> \- I have a new job, so I've been focusing on that lately too. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- I'm getting a new car because I've been stuck with a car that doesn't work since I was 17 and any time we take it in to get fixed it works PERFECTLY the entire time it's there. My family has wasted over $1600 to try and fix it! 
> 
>  
> 
> \- But, because I'm getting a new car I have to pay off the loan for it. Not to happy about that situation as my family is already in so much debt with loans. Which is another reason why I'm so focused on my new job, I need to save money so I can pay off this loan. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- And lastly my cat Boo who was 15 years old had to be put down a few days ago and I'm still heartbroken over it. My family's had him for 13 years (we got him when he was 2) so it was really hard. But he was so sick with a thyroid problem and our vets gave us two options. he can either starve to death or we give him his medication but after a while it will start to fuck with his kidney's. He was doing well for so long but the last week he just got so sick it was cruel keeping him alive. I wasn't ready or prepared for it and I'm still grieving over it.


	7. Defend Order

“Yo boss, we’ve gotta ‘nother shipment of rescued Pokémon. Half of the team we’ll be out for the day.” A grunt told you as you lifted your head from the mountain of paper work.

“Alright, if shit doesn’t go to plan you know the drill.” You told them as they nodded and closed the door behind them.

It had been two weeks since the festival that Lucy and Guzma had won and Lucy had been offered by Professor Kukui, along with the rest of the grunts to start the trails. Lucy happily took the offer and some of the grunts took the offer also. Lucy still held the role of Admin of Team Skull, but you didn’t want to take away the trails from her. That’s why you’ve been overworking yourself again, you promised that you’d only call upon Lucy if it was an utmost emergency. So for now you’d been preparing restraining orders and disownment for the grunts that wanted them. You and Gladion had that partnership going on, which was even more paper work on your end. But it was giving your grunts who didn’t want to do their Island Challenge paid work to do. But despite all the paperwork everything had been working out well and because of the money that the grunts had been raking in Po Town had been getting some upgrades.

You were ripped from your thoughts when you heard a loud knock on your door.

“Sigh, come in!” You shouted placing your pen down to find another one of your grunts at the door.

“Boss, someone’s here to see you.” They told you, and you couldn’t help but groan as you stood up, who the hell is it now!? As you walked out of your room and looked down to the front door you saw someone you didn’t exactly expect, it was Guzma’s mother.

“What brings you here?” You asked as you walked down the stairs surprising her.

“I…I was wondering if my son was here at all?” She asked timidly, clearly scared of the grunts that eyed her off.

“No, Guzma hasn’t been here in weeks, why?” You asked, now becoming a little worried.

“He…he’s been missing for about a week now. I’ve spoken to everyone he’s been associated with, b-but they haven’t seen him.” She told you about to burst into tears, you immediately ran over to her and helped her into the living room and sat her down on one of the many couches.

“Ok, what was he doing the last time you saw him?” You asked, now getting into detective mode, you had a hunch, but you were just praying to whatever legendary Pokémon people believe in that you were wrong.   

“T-the last time I-I saw him he was t-talking to some woman o-on the phone.” She blurted out trying extremely hard not to cry, and failing miserably.

“Sigh…Alright, just for safety I’m gonna have you stay with Nanu, the Kahuna of this Island. I’m probably wrong but I just wanna make sure of something. I’ll be sure to give you all the details once I’m done.” You told her swiftly as you pulled out your phone and called Nanu.

 _“Let me guess, more restraining orders? Or is it disownment this time?”_ Nanu asked in a quite unimpressed way.

“No, got something else for you. I need you to find something out for me, has to do with someone I care about and business.” You told Nanu sternly.

 _“Business huh? Alright, what’s it you want to know?”_ Nanu asked, you swear you could hear the smallest amount of curiosity in his voice.

“Is the Aether Foundation President back in Alola now? Because Gladion was only serving as a substitute for her while she was gone.” You asked, waiting for a reply that felt like ages.

 _“Yup, she’s back, she came back about a week ago. She could easily nullify and get rid of the new partnership you have with the Aether Foundation. It’s a little surprising she hasn’t tried to contact you though…You think that Guzma’s with her?”_ Nanu asked in his normally uninterested tone of voice.

“Yeah, I have his mother here with me right now. She said that she doesn’t know where he is and has asked everyone he’s been associated with. At least what she knows of, so I’m not sure if there is anyone else left.” You told him glancing over at Guzma’s mother for a moment.

 _“She probably hasn’t spoken to Plumeria yet, you’ve probably heard she was the former Admin for Team Skull. She might know something at least, you leave Guzma’s mother with me and you go find Plumeria.”_ Nanu stated and then hung up the phone. You sighed and helped Guzma’s mother out of Po Town to Nanu’s Police station and Nanu gave you Plumeria’s number and told you to get moving. Once you stepped outside you teleported back into your room and called the number. After a few rings whoever Plumeria was picked up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, is this Plumeria?”

_“Uh, yeah? Who is this? And how’d you get my number?”_

“Kahuna Nanu gave me your number, I’m the new Leader of Team Skull, (Y/N).

_“Right…what do you want? I heard that Team Skull had a new leader and admin but I didn’t think Nanu would be giving out my number. I’m done with Team Skull!”_

“Look, I don’t care about your past with Team Skull, I want to know if you’ve seen Guzma in the past week or so.”  

_“Guzma? No, I haven’t seen him since he disbanded the team, why?”_

“His mother came all the way to Po Town to ask me if I’d seen him, he’s been missing for a week. I have a hunch of where he might be, and if I’m right it throws everything Gladion and I worked up to into ruin.”

_“If Guzma’s missing I’ll help you find him, but I need to know what’s going on.”_

“When I became leader of Team Skull I stole top secret information from the Aether Foundation and black mailed them into helping us. Then that turned into a partnership with Gladion, Team Skull goes out and removes Pokemon from Abusive trainers and Aether does the rest. Nanu has told me that Lusamine is back and that she could easily nullify the partnership I have with Aether. But honestly I can manage with that, it’s the fact that Guzma might be with Lusamine right now is what’s worrying me.”

 _“I have just one question, why are you trying to find him? He’s pretty much despised by everyone for what he did.”_ Plumeria told you and you just sighed.

“Yeah, alongside with Lusamine. Guzma’s been nothing but good to me and the rest of Team Skull and has helped me out on many occasions. And I doubt you know this but I was held captive by Lusamine and tortured. I’m not about to risk that happening to him at all.” You told Plumeria sternly and she laughed lightly in response.

 _“Alright, meet me in Tapu Village Pokemon Centre and we’ll make our way over to the Aether Foundation.”_ She told you and then hung up the phone. You sighed loudly and shoved your phone into your pocket and walked out of your room to find a few grunts hanging out on the stairs. You teleported in front of them scaring a few of them in the process.

“Take care of Po Town and call me if something serious happens, I’m going to the Aether Foundation.” You told the grunts who didn’t even have time to answer you as you then teleported to Tapu Village Pokemon Centre. The locals knew who you were by now and all assumed you were a really powerful psychic trainer, as some of them could even levitate objects. And you hoped to keep it that way as they still didn’t trust you but made no attempts to confront you. Although one person seemed shocked as she stared at you with wide yellow eyes but then saw the Golden chain around your neck and sighed in relief.

“You must be (Y/N)?” she asked as you eyed her off wondering how she managed to have 4 tails in her hair and also wear a bandana at the same time.

“Yup, and you’re Plumeria? As you saw I can teleport so getting to the Aether Foundation is no problem, we’ll be there in a few seconds. Once you’re ready to leave of course.” You tell her and she still seems to be stunned but shakes it off and focuses.

“So you think he’s at the Aether Foundation huh?” Plumeria asked and you just laughed lightly.

“It’s the only place his mother didn’t check at all, and after what that woman has already put Guzma through I don’t trust what she’ll do now.” You explain and you can tell that Plumeria agreed with you fully.

“Alright, I’ll be ready in a moment. I just want my full team ready just in case.” She told you and made her way over to the p.c and retrieved her full team. Once she made her way back you grabbed her arm and teleported the both of you to the Aether Foundation’s front entrance.

“How are you even able to do that?” Plumeria asked, you could tell she was feeling a little sick from the instant travel and it made you smirk slightly.

“Years of practice?” You asked as she glared at you slightly.

“Either way we’re here now, just so you know Aether doesn’t like me or my sister despite us having a partnership now.” You warned Plumeria as the both of you made your way through the front entrance. Many of the employees glared at the both of you until you both stopped as Faba stood in your way to the elevator.

“Now what would you children be doing here?” Faba asked knowing full well who the both of you were.

“Two reasons, the both of us are looking for Guzma, he’s been missing for about a week now. The second reason is I’ve heard that Lusamine is back, that may cause some issues. But I honestly doubt you really care about either of those things.” You told him folding your arms raising a brow at him.

“Cut the chit chat, where the hell is Guzma?” Plumeria asked now getting frustrated glaring daggers through Faba who just smirked at her.

“I am under no obligation to tell you anything, skull scum.” Faba spat backing enraging Plumeria but only making you sigh.

“Listen Faba, you’re right, you’re under no obligation to tell me where Lusamine is. However you are under every obligation to tell me where Gladion is. Our partnership hasn’t been nullified yet, so I suggest you stop wasting our time.” You told Faba sternly who only frowned at you knowing you were correct.

“Gladion is in the lower level in the labs, however neither of you are allowed to go in there!” Faba yelled making you laugh.

“And you’ll do what? It’s not like you can battle me, I don’t have Pokémon. Oh, and if you even think about trying to battle Plumeria here I will throw you into the ocean, Ok?” You asked putting on your best sweet smile, knowing full well that you were pissing him off. Faba growled at you, but moved out of your way and allowed you access to the elevator. Both you and Plumeria made your over to said elevator and you selected what floor you wanted and continued to smile sweetly at Faba. Knowing full well that he was fuming with hatred. Once you reached the bottom the both of you stepped off the elevator and walked into the room where the lab rooms were. You weren’t exactly fazed by it but Plumeria was taking everything very seriously and observing her surroundings.

“So he might be in one of these labs?” Plumeria asked and you simply nodded but both stopped when one of the lab doors opened and out stepped Gladion.

“What are you two doing here?” Gladion asked in a surprised manner.

“You mean other than the fact that your mother is back and could easily ruin everything we’ve worked towards? Oh, and that Guzma has been missing for a week now? No, no reason why we’re here.” You answered sarcastically earning an ever so small smile from Plumeria and a sigh from Gladion.

“Well, I guess you’re in luck. Both my mother and Guzma are in here right now.” Gladion told the both of you and Plumeria rushed forward and burst open the door as you calmly followed after and frowned at the sight before you. Guzma was lying unconscious in a hospital bed hooked up to all kinds of machines with Lusamine watching over carefully with a few other scientists on standby. She seemed shocked when Plumeria busted through the door, but before she could utter a single word to her as she ran over to Guzma she saw you and just stared at you. You couldn’t tell if it was out of fear, shock or hatred but you didn’t let your eyes off the woman. You noticed that the scientists well trying to tell Lusamine that Guzma was waking up but she paid them no attention. Gladion rushed in and helped out with Guzma, who was now starting to sit up as the scientists made sure everything was working perfectly and that he was ok.

“I should’ve known I’d have to deal with you sooner or later.” Lusamine stated in a serious tone catching the attention of Plumeria, Guzma and Gladion who all watched in suspense.

“After everything you’ve put me and Lucy through you seriously didn’t think you’d be suffering the consequences?” You asked glaring at her as she sighed making you raise a brow at her.

“What would you have me do?” Lusamine asked surprising you and Gladion, making you think for just a moment.

“You not interfering with the partnership Gladion and I have created with Aether and Team Skull. Your lawyers will also continue to help my grunts with any legal matters they may have with their families.” You answered and Lusamine seemed rather shocked at your demands, expecting more.

“Wait, that’s it!?” She asked as she simple nodded.

“Of course if you don’t I can always expose everything Aether did with the Wormholes, Ultra Space and what you also did to me and my sister.” You warned darkly glaring right through her as she frowned but nodded regardless.

“Now the other reason why I’m here is because of you.” You now turned your full attention to Guzma who just raised a brow at you, but didn’t say a word.

“After you’re completely finished with whatever you are doing here, you’re coming with me.” You told Guzma a bit more aggressively than you meant to.

“(Y/N), Gladion, come with me and we’ll sort this all out now, scientists keep Guzma here until all of his vital signs are back to normal.” Lusamine commanded, you looked at her with an unamused expression but followed her out with Gladion next to you and gave once last glance at Guzma who looked confused and a little nervous.  The entire way you followed Lusamine Gladion could tell how on edge you were, but said nothing of it. You found it odd and suspicious that Lusamine was leading you into her mansion, but once you entered you saw Faba and Wickie waiting for all of you.

“Of course we have to be having adult conversations with children.” Faba spat making you glare at him.

“Funny how children like us can still do more than you ever could in your entire career. Plus I wouldn’t be talking to ‘children’ like us who happen to be in higher power than you. Quite literally.” You sneered forming a Shadow Ball in your hands, reminding him that you were no normal person.

“Enough, we will be discussing things in a civil manner!” Lusamine shouted making you roll your eyes but have the Shadow Ball disappear with a simple click of your fingers. This was going to be one hell of a meeting, and you could tell by just looking at Gladion that he shared your thoughts.

 

 

You walked out of the mansion with Gladion quietly down the pathway until you reached the entrance and the both of you sighed and groaned, glad that the meeting was finally over.

“Why your mother hasn’t fired Faba will remain a mystery for many years to come.” You told Gladion in an over exaggerated voice who in return gave a slight breathy laugh.

“Why my mother does many things will also remain a mystery, also we’ve also let Guzma’s mother know that he is fine and he was sent back home. Nanu also took his mother back home too.” Gladion informed.

“Alright, I’ll have to beat his head in the next time I see him, I’ll see you whenever.” You told him as waved lightly before teleporting all the way back to Po Town. People always assumed Po Town had remained the same broken and ruined town it had been since Team Skull’s take over. Although you guessed that was also due to the massive walls that surrounded the small town itself, and the fact that it was ALWAYS raining didn’t help in that regard. But it did stop people you didn’t want coming around the place, despite all the upgrades Po Town has now thanks to Gladion and the Aether Foundation. As you walked through the massive mansion doors a few grunts came up to you asking what the hell was going on. You didn’t exactly tell them the full story but you did tell them that Lusamine was back but you dealt with it and no changes where being made. They seemed a little hesitant but didn’t question you further as you made your way back up to your room. You crashed on the massive bed and pulled out your phone. You needed to let Lucy know what was going on and what happened today, sure it was late but you’d spam call her until she picked up.

 _“You realise how late it is (Y/N)?_ ” Lucy asked in a groggy and pissed off tone.

“Yeah, sorry not sorry. I need to tell you what happened today, and no it can’t wait until tomorrow.”

_“Ugh, what?”_

“I had to have a meeting with the Aether Foundation because Lusamine is back.”

_“WHAT!?”_

“Calm down Lucy, let me explain what happened alright?”

_“CALM DOWN?! THE WOMAN THAT HELD US CAPTIVE AND TORTURED YOU IS BACK! HOW THE FUCK CAN I BE CALM!”_

“Because I had a meeting with her when I found out, and with Gladion’s help all the decisions he made while she was gone will still stand. Same with what you accomplished with Gladion with getting Aether’s lawyers to help with Team Skull’s family issues.”

_“How the hell did you manage to do that?”_

“I’m good at talking, and if that doesn’t work I can always power my way through things. You know this, and since we have a position of power now they don’t want to get into a fight with me now.”

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah, but how did you even find out that she was back? Did Gladion tell you?”_

“Funny story, I only found out because Guzma’s mother came to Po Town looking for him. Apparently she had looked everywhere for him and he’d been missing for a about a week and the last time his mother saw him he was talking to a woman on the phone.”

_“Lusamine huh?”_

“Yup, so I called Nanu to see if she was back and she was. Nanu took Guzma’s mother with him and he told me to call Team Skull’s previous Admin, Plumeria. She helped me deal with Faba and we found Guzma being treated for something, I’m not sure what it is yet. I can only assume that’s why he had been missing for a week.  

_“Just be careful alright, that lunatic can be unpredictable and her ego is the size of a blimp.”_

“Yeah I know, I’ll talk to you tomorrow alright?”

 _“Yeah, talk to you then, goodnight.”_  And with that Lucy hung up the phone probably going back to sleep. Knowing full well that you needed to sleep as well you reluctantly turned the light switch off and attempted to get comfortable in the bed. Which only left you with your many thoughts, particularly how much you worried about Lucy. Sure, she’s proven herself time and time again, being a good Admin for Team Skull and being a strong trainer. Yet you still couldn’t help by worry about your younger sister. The fact that this is her first time being out alone without you made you worry and how angry and reckless she could be. Maybe it was just you being an over protective sister, but at the same time who could really blame you. Lucy was the only family you had left, the fact that she was out traveling the Alola region pretty much on her own made you fearful. You kept worrying about every possible thing that could happen to Lucy until you finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

The horrid sound of your phone ringing so loudly caused you to jump and fall off the bed, surprising you and could only groan in response as you sluggishly crawled over to the blaring phone.

“Hello?”

 _“Met me at the abandoned Thrifty Mega Mart as soon as you can.”_ You were about to question it until whoever was on the other line hung up making you groan. You pulled yourself off the floor and decided if they wanted to call you so abruptly like that, they can wait for a while. You happily climbed into a nice hot shower and took your time with getting ready. Hell even when you were dressed your decided to polish the golden Team Skull chain and insignia that you wore. With a content smile on your face you teleported to the location, expecting more pissed off parents that would want to fight you, blaming you that their child hated them. But no, you found Lusamine, Gladion and his younger sister Lillie. Guzma, Lucy and two other children, you knew one of them being Hau, Hala’s grandson and the other one? No clue who they were. But despite all of this they looked just as confused as you did.

“So…anyone know what’s going on?” You asked in hopes that someone would know, but much to your dismay they didn’t.

“We got called here by some mystery caller, kinda exciting right?” Hau asked making you really question why he was here.

“This does seem pretty serious though…” Lillie stated looking a little nervous.

“You’re correct, this is very serious, and that’s why we called you all here.” Everyone looked over and turned around to find a man you remembered simply as Looker and a woman with him with light purple hair and a black suit.

“The international police huh? It’s been quite some time since we’ve seen you.” Lucy spat darkly, immediately showing her disgust and distrust for them.

“Which is why we’re here today, we’re planning on starting an investigation on what you and (Y/N) have been through.” The woman told her making both you and Lucy glare at them.

“Tch, ya chose now to start helpin’? Whata joke.” Guzma spat, remembering that you had previously told him brief details about what you and Lucy had been through.

“You should already know what they’ve done to us Looker, I know you’ve been chasing after nearly all of those Teams. So instead of trying to sneakily work your way through us and find out about my power, you and your little side kick go and do your job properly. You won’t be getting any answers from me or Lucy.” You told them harshly

“We need all the information we can get, otherwise we won’t be able to perform an arrest for these people.” The purple haired woman told you and your eyes widened and looked over at Lucy who was about to lose it.

“Team Rocket, basically a mafia stealing and selling Pokémon for money. Illegal. Team Aqua and Magma, wanted and either flood or dry up the world, calling upon ancient and dangerous Legendary Pokémon, nearly destroying the world. Do I really need to explain Team Galactic? They were the first Team YOU were investigating. Team Plasma, tried to segregate people and Pokémon and only have Team Plasma have Pokémon, oh and Ghetsis Harmonia was emotionally and manipulatively abusive towards his own son and daughters. Team Flare, was going to commit genocide on the world with an Ultimate Weapon that ended a Kalos war 3000 years ago and nearly succeed. Team Skull and the Aether Foundation is none of your concern or business. You had 6 chances to help and you did nothing of the sort, and now you say you want to help? Sounds like Tauros shit to me, you’ve failed us in more ways than one.” You told them coldly before Lucy would tear them apart

“Besides, I don’t exactly want to be discussing all the shit Lucy and I have suffered to everyone here thank you. We have FINALLY starting to turn our lives around and I REFUSE to be dragged back into this shit, all because you want to do your job the easy way. And don’t try and hide it, I know you are interested in my powers. I don’t care what you try and do to me, but if you try and go through my sister I will not hesitate to kill you.” You warned darkly and noticed that you were terrifying Lillie and Hau, but Lusamine and Gladion looked over at you in shock.

“A-are you threatening us?” Lookers asked and you just laughed dryly and glared him and his partner down.

“Only if you don’t heed my warning. Lucy, and myself want nothing to do with what the International Police wants from us. Now, with that out of the way I’m assuming you want to be talking about something else here that I am unaware off.” You told them as the woman sighed in defeat.

“And since we don’t know about why they are here (Y/N) and I are going to move away from prying ears, but more because if I stay around you two any longer I’m going to blow a gasket!” Lucy growled, walking away and down the steps, only for the two of you to sit down on them half way.

“I seriously can’t believe they think they can show up now and act they’re the good guys!” Lucy groaned angrily.

“Is it really that surprising?” (Y/N) asked making Lucy roll her eyes.

“No, it’s really not. But still!” Lucy whined making you laugh, despite all you two have been through you kept on forgetting that she was still a teenager.

“Besides, they have no fucking right to pry into our lives like this. The justice, legal and police department is an utter joke!” Lucy complained making you laugh dryly in agreement.

“What do you think they’re even talking about now?” You asked and Lucy didn’t miss a beat.

“Probably about Ultra Space, the Ultra Beasts and what Lusamine and her daughter Lillie were doing in Kanto.” Lucy informed you.

“Ultra-Space and Beasts? I remember stuff like that being in the documents we stole from Aether.” You remembered from reading some of them and also from reading Guzma’s mind when you first met him. So that white jellyfish like Pokémon must’ve been an Ultra Beast. 

“Gladion told me about something called Ultra Space and the Pokémon that live in Ultra Space called Ultra Beasts. He said he wasn’t allowed to disclose much about it because of all the shit his mother did. And Guzma was heavily involved with it too, when he was the Leader of Team Skull.” Lucy explained as a few things fell in place for you.

“Well that explains why the International Police is here, thought they’d kill two birds with one stone, since we are here.” You stated making Lucy nod slowly.

“Aye, both you girls, get ya butts back up here!” Guzma shouted at the both of you having Lucy groan loudly and you to sigh. As the both of you made your way back up you saw that nothing much had changed but Guzma stood very close to you and Lucy, giving you a hint about what was going to happen.

“You Seviper’s trying another strategy to get more information out of us?” Lucy spat folding her arms.

“We need to know about your family history.” Looker told you, and you couldn’t help it and threw a shadow ball at the both of them, making them jump. Lucy then threw out her Aggron as it roared at them loudly making them back up.

“If I ever see you around looking for us ever again I will have no issue with getting rid of the both of you for good. Go do your fucking job and leave us out of it! We want nothing to do with ANY OF THIS!” Lucy screamed as Aggron took another threatening step forward.

“Alright, enough of this shit!” Guzma yelled making everyone stop. He walked up behind Lucy and yourself and placed a hand on each of your backs and began to lead the both of you down the stairs. But not before saying his piece.

“Ya makin’ it to fuckin’ obvious that you’re a bit too interested in (Y/N) power. Otherwise you’d take their fuckin’ word and leave them the fuck alone. You’ve failed the both of them on to many times, much like myself ta be honest. So take the fuckin’ hint and drop it, ya lost your chance years ago.” Guzma told them harshly and then had Aggron protect them the entire way down the stairs. Once they reached the black sandy beach Lucy walked off and punched the nearby broken road as hard as she could. Both you and Guzma cringed as you heard the crack and crunch of bones snapping and breaking in her hand. Guzma was about to walk up to Lucy and attempt to stop her but you stopped him and watched on as your little sister’s Aggron carefully walked up to her and bunted his head on her check and waited. Once Lucy sighed and gave her Aggon a loving pat you then let Guzma run up to her.

“Seriously, punching a busted up road?” Guzma asked checking her hand making you laugh.

“Oh shut up, last thing I need is a lecture from you.” Lucy spat in a bitchy tone making Guzma just roll his eyes at her. It wasn’t until you walked up and grabbed her hand as flowers began blooming and floating around all of you did her hand begin to heal.

“That’s a new one? Where’d you learn that one?” Lucy asked, slightly impressed with your newly learnt healing move.

“Floral Healing, only one Pokémon knows that move. Comfey, ain’t it?” Guzma asked, he always seemed to forget that you had healing powers.

“Yup, there was one in a Pokémon centre a little while back and just sorta picked up on some of its moves.” You admitted as Guzma and Lucy followed you away from the beach up to Tapu Village Pokémon Centre.

“That’s how ya learn it? Just by watchin’ them?” Guzma asked and Lucy laughed in response.

“With simple moves like that yeah, but with some complicated moves it takes a lot of practice.” Lucy informed as she jumped on her Aggrons back towering over both you and Guzma. You rolled your eyes, but she wasn’t wrong either.

“Oh by the way, Lucy, how are you going along with your Island Challenge?” You asked and saw her eyes light up and she showed off her Z ring.

“I’m actually going to battle Kahuna Nanu soon, I recently got my Ghost Z Crystal.” Lucy stated happily as they arrived at the Pokémon Centre. Both you and Guzma were about to respond but your phone started ringing.

“Speak of the devil, it’s Nanu.” You stated and answered the phone.

 _“You might want to get back now, your Team’s getting a bit too rowdy.”_ Nanu told you and you couldn’t help but groan and Guzma just laughed as you hung up the phone.

“This is one good thing about not bein’ the boss anymore, don’t have ta deal with that shit anymore.” Guzma grinned making you flick an Ember at him which he easily brushed off. As you all said your goodbyes and wished Lucy good luck you teleported to Po Town as saw exactly what Nanu was talking about. Team Skull was having a massive party in the mansion making you sigh, looks like you were in for a pretty rough night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how long has it been since I updated? I've honestly lost count. However I believe I have good reasons for not updating for such a long time. 
> 
> So for the past few months I've been having some pretty serious family issues. Now I have 2 half brothers that I have known for my whole life, my two half brother have the same mother but different dad. With me I also have a different mother but same dad, so all 3 of us share the same father. (He isn't involved in our lives anymore) But my half brother's mother isn't a good parent at all. She's been jumping from abusive partner to the next and my brothers have also suffered many forms of abuse from their mother's poor judgment in men. It had gotten to the point with her last ex partner which my family had had enough. Their mother was moving up closer to her family, fair enough. But she wanted my brothers to come with her and she was forcing the eldest one into a university he didn't want to go to. The youngest brother didn't want to change schools for the 5th time. And this was an extremely small school that offered nothing which he wanted to do. (REALLY small town). My Step Dad managed to convince her to let my eldest brother go to whichever Uni he wanted to go to. But we couldn't convince her to let Ben stay at his school. Long story short she moves up there with her daughter (my brother's half sister) and leaving my brothers with her now ex partner. This guy is a fucking manic, the abuse he put my brothers through makes me feel sick, constantly having them walk on egg shells, always convincing their mother that my brothers were the bad ones and that they didn't respect him (Couldn't imagine why) and he also starved all of my brother's animals to death. Only one survived and that was his little bird Alvin. Not to mention that he grew pot in the house and sold it for money. He would take the money my brother's mother would give to them for himself so my brothers had nothing and were also starving and he would give my 15 year old brother alcohol to make him calm down and be quite. But eventually this fucking manic convinced their mother that he needed to move up with her and my brothers had to live in the house alone with less than $30 a week to spend on food. When their mother FINALLY broke up with him she got back together with a previous partner who was also abusive toward her. (This guy beat her and locked her in a cupboard) and moved up into a different state. She then tried to convince the eldest to come with her and was going to force the youngest with her anyway. There was A LOT of fighting going on as she eventually gave up on the eldest as legally she couldn't make him do anything (He's 18) but the youngest (Who was still 15 at the time) was the issue. She wasn't letting him stay, she was basically going to kidnap him to force him up to the Gold Coast. To be honest I don't remember to much of this part because it was such a blur and I was beyond stressed and enraged. I had to do everything as I'm the only one that could that wouldn't cause any legal family issues. SOMEHOW we got them out of there and they are both now living with me and my parents. But there is still some MAJOR issues going on. She is withholding their birth certificates from the youngest and won't give us the medicare card as they both need it. The youngest needs an operation soon and the eldest is still really badly underweight and malnourished. (He's gotten better since he's moved with me, but it's still bad) Now she's just dropped a bomb shell on all of us that she is engaged to this guy that beat her and locked her in a cupboard. The wedding is going to be mid September, MY ELDEST'S BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY. How selfish does one person have to be to do that, no amount of excuses or apologies can make up for this. She constantly tells us that she misses her sons and yet she turns around and does this. This excuse of a mother has been my mother's best friend for years, all because my eldest brother and I had such a connection growing up and when our dad left we didn't get to see each other, it affected him so much that we worked it out and I got to grow up with my half brothers. My mum sometimes feels bad about what we're doing, but then my brothers tell us something else they have suffered through. It makes me feel enraged, sick and the worst fucking sister alive. The emotional and physical abuse they have been going through has been happening right under my nose. I'm happy that I was the one that got them out of there, but has the one who is most involved with them I sometimes have to go in with them too see a Youth Support Worker/ Psychologist. Having to sit there and listen to detail what has been happening right under my nose for 13-14 years, it does makes you feel sick.


	8. Heal Order

It had been a week since you had seen Lucy and Guzma last. Lucy had managed to beat Kahuna Nanu and was already going through Mina’s Trial on Poni Island. But here you were, waiting around for Guzma in Tapu Village Pokémon Centre. He said he wanted to speak with you, but he didn’t exactly give hints on what that was. It was annoying waiting around here, people always stared at you. But then again, you couldn’t really blame them. People were scared of you for obvious reasons, news spread like wildfire. Everyone already knew you could use Pokémon Moves, the Leader and Boss of Team Skull, had a powerful partnership with the Aether Foundation. And most recently your younger sister killing it with her trials, so much saying she could easily become the new Alolan Champion.

“Hey, earth ta (Y/N)!” You broke away from your thoughts to find Guzma leaning over the café table with his index finger pressed against the tip of your nose.

“Took you long enough.” You responded flatly with a bored expression to match.

“Oh shut it princess.” Guzma retorted grabbing your arm and heaving you up to your feet.

“Don’t give that confused look, wouldn’t want people eavesdropping right?” Guzma asked with a stupid smirk as he began dragging you out of the Pokémon Centre.

“You’re the one who wanted me to wait here for you.” You mumbled and followed his lead all the way out to the black sand beach and onto the broken ruined road, until he finally he stopped in small area with a few Murkrow around.

“You know, we could’ve gone to the Mansion and spoken in my room.” You point out and he only laughed.

“The Grunts always have their minds in the gutter, you really wanna deal with that?” Guzma asked as he squatted down near the dark birds.

“Right, anyway why did you call me out here?” You asked folding your arms as you watched Guzma gaze at the Murkrow.

“Don’t pretend you’re busy, heard things’ve been getting easier and less hectic.” Guzma told you with an ever so slight smirk.

“Only thanks to Lucy, she managed to get Aether Lawyers to handle all the restraining orders and disownment. It’s lessened the work load, but I still have to go to court meeting since I am the care taker of the ones who are under age.” You explained looking away from him and focusing on the blue ocean water.

“But, your avoiding my question, why did you call me out here?” You asked sternly only to hear Guzma sigh and groan as he stood up.

“I wanted to explain somethin’ to you.” Guzma answered and when you looked back him you saw the uncertainty in his tired eyes.

“This about why you were missing for a week?” You asked continuing to gaze into his eyes, but was responded with a slight nod.

“I’m assuming you have all the information on the Ultra Beasts? And Ultra Space?” Guzma asked, his seriousness catching you a little off guard.

“Yeah, I still have it all in case everything falls through and can use it as black mail against Lusamine.” You replied with your head tilted to the side.

“You read up on an Ultra Beast called Nihilego?” Guzma asked making you think back to all those files you stole when you first took off Team Skull.

“Is it the one which looks like glass jellyfish?” You asked, trying to remember which one it was, they were all very strange looking Pokémon.

“Yeah, that’s the one. When I was still the Boss of Team Skull I also had something going with Aether. Team Skull was getting’ the attention of Alola so Aether could do their Ultra Space research with lookin’ bad.” Guzma explained keeping his gaze away from you.

“Guzma, I know all of this. Remember when we first meet, I used Mind Reader on you, I know what Lusamine did to you, you followed her into Ultra Space. But it gets a little fuzzy from there. I remember seeing Lusamine talking down to you, you trying to catch Nihilego and it possessing you I think?” You asked, unsure if that was actually what happened.

“Tch, forgot about that.” Guzma grunted as you saw his fists tighten.

“The point is, that thing did possess me for a while. But it rejected me and left me horribly poisoned. Lusamine was off with her daughter Lillie to Kanto after we got out, she came back with a cure for the poison. She told me about it and that’s when you found me at Aether, she was curin’ me from Nihilego’s poison.” Guzma explained, finally making eye contact with you, but all you saw was hurt and pain.

“Thank you for telling me Guzma.” You told him with a smile making him look away from you again with an embarrassed blush, something about someone like him blushing like that made you almost giggle, so cute.

“Also, before I forget, I’m livin’ on Ula Ula Island now, with Plumeria.” Guzma added with a mumble, but it made you snap to full attention, but you could only think of one thing.

“What did he do?” You asked, trying to hide your anger and anxiety, and failing miserably.

“You don’t need to worry about that, I’m not there anymore.” Guzma tried to assure you but noticed how pissed you looked.

“But he hurt you again!” You shouted making him look at you with an expression you couldn’t read.

“As much as I would like it if you went over there and beat him down, you do that and you’ll only make things worse!” Guzma shouted back making you frown angrily, but not at him but at yourself.

“But! It’s-It’s my fault! If I didn’t threaten that piece of shit like I did-” You were cut off when Guzma leaned down a touch lower and grabbed your cheeks in between his index finger and thumb, causing you to shut up.

“None of this is your fuckin’ fault, this shit’s been happening since I was a kid.” Guzma explained keeping his eyes locked on yours, once he finally let go of your cheeks it didn’t stop you from pouting.

“Let me do at least something, no matter what you say I still feel guilty…” You muttered but hearing Guzma sigh lowly.

“You can heal me, but just drop the thought about going after my old man. He ain’t worth it.” Guzma told as he removed his jacket and pulled his white shirt over his head. The bruises on his arms and back made you so fucking mad, it made you feel a rage inducing sickness in the pit of your stomach.

“This…This might take a little while.” You told him as you gently lifted his fore arm into your hands.

“I ain’t in a hurry, besides I don’t get why you’re so worked up about this. You’ve gone through worse.” Guzma commented as he sat down on the ground as you squatted down with him.

“Irrelevant, you’re suffering from the people who are supposed love you the most. The fact that someone I care about is suffering is more than enough to piss me off.” You grumbled as you began to heal him using a move called Healing Pulse.  

“You know, you seem so scary at first glance, but you’re a total momma bear, to protective for ya own good, you know that.” Guzma laughed making you pout angrily at him.

“Watch it there, who else is gonna heal your ass.” You snapped but was greeted with Guzma rubbing your head and messing up your hair.

“Oh shut it princess.” Guzma mumbled as you moved your hand up his arm to heal more of the bruising.

“Although I have to ask, since you’re living on Ula Ula Island now, what are you doing about training with Hala?” You asked, remembering that Hala was supposed to be training with Hala.

“I’m still training with him, but only twice a week. He didn’t seem too happy about, but didn’t argue with it.” Guzma explained, but you couldn’t help notice the goose bumps crawling up his skin due to your touch.

“You’re getting goose bumps, you sure you’re feeling ok?” You asked, tempted to move your hand away from his skin.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It just feels weird, being healed like this. I know you’ve done it before, but this one feels different.” Guzma answered making you chuckle.

“Last time I healed you I used Moonlight, apparently Moonlight feels more tingly and Heal Pulse, just like the name suggests feels more pulse like. That’s what Lucy told me, I tend to use Recover on myself when I need to heal myself.” You explained and heard Guzma hum.

“Yeah, that sounds about right. But, it feels nice.” Guzma told you, and you couldn’t help but blush slightly.

“Feels nice huh?” You asked looking up at his face, only to see his eyes closed with an expression of calmness, it’s something you’ve never seen, it’s cute.

“Yeah, probably because I never did anything about any injuries I got. I just let ‘em heal over time.” Guzma explained, his eyes opening ever so slightly to look over at the ocean.

“I can tell, you have a lot of scars on your back, like you were whipped or something.” You pointed out only to receive an empty laugh.

“Nah, the old shit hit me with his golf clubs.” Guzma admitted a little to casually for liking.

“What the fuck.” You couldn’t help it, what kind of parent does that? And what other parent just lets it happen and denies it?

“I find it funny when you’re so shocked, you’ve been on the run for all your life.” Guzma pointed out making you swallow.

“Because my circumstances are different from yours, I had one abusive parent when I was a kid, and it was my mother. My dad remarried and took me with him, that’s when I met Lucy…” You admitted hanging your head low, you knew Guzma was looking at you.

“So, Lucy’s actually your step sister huh?” Guzma asked as you felt his body move under your hands.

“Yeah, she was my step mother’s daughter, she was pretty much a baby when I met her.” You admitted with a sad smile on your face.

“Your mother wanted your power, didn’t she?” Guzma asked, making you flinch a little. You were expected him to ask more about Lucy or your father.

“Yeah, when she found out I could do this she went nuts, she became abusive towards me and my father left her and took me with him. I don’t remember much about it honestly, but I can tell you my mother wasn’t happy. She’s the reason why my father’s dead, the reason why Lucy’s mother is dead.” You told him, maybe it was because you’ve become friends with Guzma, or he’s gone through abuse, but you found it easier than you thought to admit something like this to him.

“Tch, and here you are tryna downplay this shit you’ve gone through, like it’s no big deal.” Guzma muttered making you laugh lightly.

“I may not remember much, but at least I knew my father loved me, you don’t have that. Besides, this isn’t a competition of whose had it worse. As far as I’m concerned I’m fine, you’re the one who needs help. Like I’ve said before, you’re welcome back in Po Town whenever you need.” You reminded Guzma who stared at you for a moment but then laughed and ran his hand through his messy white hair.

“I appreciate it princess, but if you wanna help me just keep doing what you’re doing. You picked up Team Skull and you’re healing my injuries.” Guzma told you with a small smile hinting at his lips.

“You know, I could also take you to your training sessions with Hala. I’m not stuck doing paperwork 24/7, that way you don’t have to catch the ferry over. I can just teleport you over there and then when you’re finished I can teleport you back.” You offered and you couldn’t help almost chuckle at his gobsmacked face.

“You’d seriously do that for me?” Guzma asked shock evident on his face, clear as day.

“Of course I would, friends help each other out? I mean I’m already healing you, teleporting you around a few times isn’t gonna cause problems Guzma.” You told him rolling your eyes.

“Right, thanks, but I do have something I wanna know, about your mother.” Guzma told you making you frown in confusion but giving him a look to continue.

“When I came around to Po Town and got pissed at you for storming Aether, you also met Hala. When he ask ya why you were doing what you were doing you said it was because of somethin’ your mother said. It was your step mum wasn’t it?” Guzma asked, he seemed genuinely curious about it all.

“Yeah, it was her, I consider her my mother more that my biological one. It was, “Be what or who you needed when you were growing up.” You remembered and looking away with a sad smile.

“She actually survived but later died in hospital when she told me that. Lucy and I were about to put into foster care, but they tried to sperate us. I…I got angry and attacked the social worker who tried to take Lucy away from me. That’s when everyone found out about what I could do, they believed my biological mother.” You explained now focusing your gaze on Guzma’s back where you began to heal his bruising there.

“Word of what I did spread like wildfire, but searching for us ended soon after Lucy and I were kidnapped by Team Rocket. And then, it was just being kidnapped and captured by these corporations and teams. Being used as a weapon and tortured because there isn’t anyone in the world who can do what I can. Guess I’m a rare catch.” You laughed dully but only heard Guzma hum again.

“And the international police decided to take interest now?” Guzma asked and you laughed dryly.

“They’ve been involved since the murder of my father and step mother. When they saw what I could do they put out the search to find me. The next time I saw Looker was when I escaped Team Galactic, but he didn’t have chance to get us, teleported out of their as fast as I could. Then now, they find me and demand my family history.” You grumbled hatefully as you finally finished up healing his horrible bruising.

“Sounds just like ‘em, typical really.” Guzma stated checking his healed injuries, quite happy with your work. You picked up his shirt for him and handed it back to him and you saw the smirk on his face.

“Thought you’d wanna look a little more there doll.” Guzma stated the confidence and smugness oozing from his voice.

“Pfft, please! If I wasn’t so malnourished for most of my life my abs would put you to shame.” You spat back with your arms folded as Guzma just laughed loudly.

“Whatever ya say princess.” Guzma laughed making you frown and pout at him, god forbid that stupid grinning smirk of his.

“Oh, by the way, heard that ya sister’s been killin’ it with her trials, she might even be the new Champ.” Guzma informed you as he took back his shirt and threw it back on over his newly healed body.

“Yeah, lotta people aren’t happy about that, it would be amazing if she could pull it off. But, I’m scared for her.” You admitted and  was greeted with a firm hand on your shoulder.

“That’s just you being an over protective big sister, doll. Besides, it ain’t a matter of if she pulls it off, it’s when she pulls it off.” Guzma told you, you never expected such genuine words from him, especially about your sister.

“You really think she can become Champion?” You asked looking up at him with curious eyes as he rolled his own.

“She’ll be Champ before ya know it, but enough with all this crap. You said you’d take me to Hala’s for trainin’ right? Well I gotta be there soon.” Guzma hinted as you gave him a bored expression but grabbed his arm anyway and Teleported to Iki Town. You laughed as you gracefully landed on your feet while Guzma landed on his butt.

“Yeah, laugh it up princess.” Guzma spat as you continued to snicker as he patted away the dirt on his pants.

“What do you even do when training?” You asked as you followed his lead as you walked next to him.

“I wouldn’t even really call it training, I just go with him helping him sort out problems on the Island. And whenever someone wants ta do there trails I have ta be with him.” Guzma explained making you frown.

“Is he training you to become the next Kahuna or something? Because that’s what it sounds like.” You informed as both of you came to the main stage area in Iki Town.

“Ha! Me? A Kahuna? I doubt that’d ever happen princess. The Island Deities pick who’s the next Kahuna.” Guzma explained and watched your face twist into confusion.

“Island Deities? Are those the Tapu Pokemon?” You asked as Guzma grinned at your confusion.

“Ya know, I always seem to forget that you’re not from here. Ya don’t know much about Alolan Culture, do ya?” Guzma asked as he sat down on the edge of the stage.

“Only what the Grunts tell me and what I saw at the festival, which isn’t much at all really.” You admitted as you sat down next to him.

“Besides, the only thing I’ve seen is parents abusing their children and dealing with them in court. I swear Hala, Kukui and Nanu are the only reasonable adults here.” You vented staring off at the sky.

“Reasonable might be givin’ them a bit more credit than they need.” Guzma mumbled making you smirk slightly.

“Fine, the only ones so far that I don’t want to Beat Up.” You corrected with an eye roll.

“Yo, can you actually use the move Beat Up?” Guzma asked and answered him with a bored expression.

“Is that even a serious question? Of course I can, it’s fairly simple to do.” You told him rolling your eyes again.

“Ah there you are Guzma, you’ve brought (Y/N) with you?” The both of you looked over to your right to find Hala walking up to both of you.

“I teleported him here, since I have Aether’s lawyers helping me out with my grunts I have some spare time.” You explained as you watched Guzma stand up and face Hala.

“Well the timing is great, we’ll have to prepare for a party on quick notice.” Hala told both you and Guzma.

“The hell are ya talkin’ about?” Guzma asked as you shared his confusion.

“You two seriously don’t know? Thought she would’ve told at least you (Y/N).” You looked over to see Gladion walking up next to Hala with a slight smirk on his face.

“What are you two talking about?” You asked as both Hala and Gladion smiled, confusing both you and Guzma to no end. Gladion then placed his hands on his hips and both gave you and proud looking smirk, making you feel you missed something extremely important.

 

“Lucy is at Mount Lanakila, she’s about to take on the Elite 4.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> 6 months huh?
> 
> I am a garbage human being. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, as some of you may know I was kicked out of home a while ago, and bruh, let me tell you my depression hit my like a fucking train. It's been problem after problem with my family, it's gotten to the point where I need to find a family psychologist that is willing to come out to my parents home and help us sort this shit out. It's been an absolute nightmare really. Step Father is going through his mid life crisis pretty fucking bad, he keeps renovating things and then tearing it all apart. Oh, and he also bought a wooden kendo sword because he saw my brother watching some fucking anime and is apparently gonna show him that it's wrong and is gonna train himself with a sword. it's bad and pathetic, but I'd be lying if it wasn't funny. (Especially with the snapchats my brothers send me.) My mother, she's just a full blown alcoholic, there isn't a day where she isn't drinking apparently. Any time I tend to go over to the house my mother just looks fucking miserable and hungover. I feel bad but I also don't at the same time, it's an odd feeling really. It's also gotten to the point where my boyfriend is fully willing to take my brothers with us when we can move out properly. (I've been living with my boyfriend's family) My mental health has been utter garbage, I've only recently gotten better. I've been having panic attacks out of fucking no where, my insomnia was out of control for a while. I didn't sleep for a solid week, it got so bad my boyfriend had to force feed me my sleeping tables at one point. After that he hid my tables from me and made me take one each night because he was scared I was gonna overdose. I was unaware that mental breakdowns could last more than a day now, so that's some unhelpful information I guess. My boyfriend deserves the fucking world for dealing with not only me but my fucking family too. 
> 
> On a brighter note, I made the mistake of getting back into an old fandom. The Wizardess Heart, I fell out of this when they were JUST finishing season 2 . They're up to 7 now, dear god someone help me! And before anyone asks Klaus Goldstein WAS my fave, he reminded me of a blonde and slightly nicer version of Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh. But I now have a new fave.


End file.
